Hopeless Collisions
by Clarity2199
Summary: Re-edited. PegKai toonshipping, yaoi, character death. Kaiba is falling apart from the death of Mokuba, until Pegasus shows up. But after Duelist Kingdom, can Pegasus really be trusted this time?
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Warnings: This is an angst/romance. There is also some action involved...yes, this story involves 'plot'. This fic begins with Mokuba's death. So, those who don't like something so depressing might not want to see this. This is also a yaoi, M/M, Pegasus/Kaiba (I believe it's called "Toonshipping"). I am starting this as a T+ for language, potential violence, and M/M sex scenes. But, I think this fic may turn into an M later. Just remember, you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1.

Kaiba sat at his desk, continuing his work. It was all he could do now, to keep from losing any remaining sanity. Mokuba was dead....he had to witness his body be buried at the cemetery three days ago, and hadn't gone home since that fateful day. Kaiba had no reason to go home, anymore....there was nothing to return to. And work was no longer another task for the sake of his brother. Desperately trying to escape the pain, it had now become a distraction for him in some attempt to also bury the painful reminder of what he had lost. But it was no easy task...everything reminded him of that cheerful youth. Even at work, Mokuba was always there at his side, either assisting him in a project, looking over what Kaiba had been doing, or even sleeping on the couch with Kaiba's coat wrapped around him.

As he continued to work, a call came in from Kaiba's computer. A small square popped up on the upper right-hand side of the screen, showing the secretary who said, "Mr. Kaiba, there is a Yugi Motou here to see you."

"Fine, whatever." He muttered, not really caring if he saw him or not. It was only a few moments before the knock on the door, and it slowly opened to a very cautious-looking Yugi. Kaiba understood his fearful attitude....he was probably afraid of how Kaiba would react to him, or anyone's presence. After all, they all knew that he lived for his brother, and probably didn't want to hear anyone talking to him about it.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or come in? I have things to do." Kaiba stated coldly, his eyes fixed on the screen.

Yugi entered slowly, saying, "Kaiba....I hope I didn't intrude on anything." He looked Kaiba over, worrying about the young CEO....he looked terrible. His clothes were disheveled, and looked like they had been slept in, his hair was unkempt, there were nasty dark rings around his eyes like he hadn't slept in over a week, there was an odd smell of alcohol on him, his skin was pale, he looked thinner....Kaiba was a mess. Yugi feared that if he didn't snap out of his depression soon, Kaiba would soon fall apart and perhaps join Mokuba before long. "I'm sorry about....what happened...."

"You all ready gave me your condolences a few days ago, Yugi. There's nothing new. Get to the point." Kaiba said, never looking Yugi's way.

Yugi said, "I know I did. I guess that's why I came back, after seeing you that day. Kaiba....you're not looking well. Me and the guys....we're really worried about you. You know, you don't have to go through this alone. You can always visit the Game Shop....or maybe we can all go out together, go to the park or something."

"I don't need you or your friend's pity." Kaiba answered him.

Yugi answered softly, "It's not pity, Kaiba....it's support. Kaiba, this thing is tearing you apart. You need to talk to someone, and get this off your chest. I don't want to see you do this to yourself. I wanna help...."

Kaiba gritted his teeth, finally looking over at Yugi, and yelled, "I don't want your help!! How am I suppose to react to this? Mokuba's dead....am I suppose to be cheerful?? Do you think if something happened to your grandfather, you would react any differently?"

"No....I wouldn't want to even think of losing him. But, I know I would be able to go on, because I had the support of my friends." Yugi said.

Kaiba looked back to his computer, saying, "Good for you....then go crawl back to them, and stay away from me."

"Kaiba....we also see you as our friend, and want to help." Yugi said. He looked down, adding, "I know you've always been the loner, and felt you were too proud to ever try and be friendly with us. But, this is different. Kaiba, just for even one time, can't you 'try' to open up to us about how you feel? If it makes you feel better, we wont bother you again, or expect you to come down and see us....we wont even acknowledge you ever did that, if it happens. But, please....just this one time, please come and see us, and let us help."

"Yugi....can you bring him back?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi hesitated, worried about the question. Was Kaiba perhaps beginning to lose touch with reality, now? "N-no, Kaiba....that's not possible."

"Then how can it help!??" Kaiba snapped. Yugi then realized...the first question was sarcasm. But due to the lack of emotion in Kaiba's voice, it was hard to tell at the time. By this time, Kaiba had given up trying to work. His head lowered in grief, eyes shut tight, and he was shaking. He said nothing else, simply remained silent.

Yugi sighed, assuming Kaiba was done with anything else he had to say....his mind was made up, and he wouldn't listen to Yugi. Yugi turned, preparing to leave.

"Why did this happen....?"

Yugi then froze, hearing the slight whisper, and turned back towards Kaiba. Those four words spurned hope in Yugi, that maybe....just maybe there was a chance to reach Kaiba, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Narr: Special note. There is a momentary mention of religion in this chapter. Whatever is placed in the story, it does not mean that I share or believe one side or the other in any way....it's merely added into the story for the sake of affect, nothing more. It was not placed into the story to offend anyone's view of this topic, whatsoever.

* * *

Chapter 2.

It was barely a whisper, but Yugi caught it. He turned back, saying, "Kaiba...."

"He didn't deserve this." Kaiba said at a more audible level. The pain could clearly be heard in his voice, and his voice had quivered, having trouble controlling the hurt that coursed through him.

"No one ever deserves it." Yugi said, approaching his desk once again.

Kaiba still continued, actually allowing himself to talk a bit on it, which Yugi was glad about. Maybe he could still talk him into joining them. "I would have done anything for him....I would have gladly went in his place. Why couldn't I be there in time....why couldn't it have been me?"

"I....wouldn't have wanted that to happen to either of you, Kaiba. You did all you could. No one could have predicted what happened. But for the time he was around, you made sure his life was as happy as he could be. We have to believe that he is now in a better place, and he'll be meeting you again, someday." Yugi said, a few tears welling up in his eyes.

"Bullshit!" Kaiba hissed. "There is no afterlife. Such a belief are for fools who think they can wish up immortality in their fantasies, if they believe hard enough. I've always been a realist. The fact of the matter is, I suppose if I delude myself enough to think my brother is in the clouds surrounded by harps, and not six feet underground being nothing left but worm food, it might make me feel better. But that's not going to change the fact that he's six feet under, being nothing left but worm food."

Yugi paled at the horrible thought Kaiba was thrusting out in the open....how harsh. "I....I'm not going to tell you what to believe, if you don't want to believe it. I'm only...."

"....trying to show pity, I know." He turned back to his screen, adding, "You over-stayed your welcome, Yugi. Now....go."

Yugi sighed, saying, "If you change your mind, please give me a call." He then turned and left, knowing there was nothing else that could be said.

After Yugi left, Kaiba pulled out the bottle of alcohol and a shot glass he was practically living on since Mokuba's death, and poured himself a drink. He assumed the reason he talked to Yugi at all was probably because of the Vodka....which was one of the reasons he never drank before.

But now with Mokuba gone....his purpose to live on, his reason to stay strong, it was all gone. Which also meant, there was no longer a reason to stay sober, anymore. He had even considered suicide, but he refused to allow himself an easy out. Mokuba was dead, and he should have somehow found some way of preventing that from happening. He deserved worst than death. And what could possibly be worst, than a slow form of self-destruction from constant drinking, lack of food, and lack of sleep? It was the perfect punishment for his failure.

As he took another drink, he still tried to fathom why between the two of them, Mokuba was the first to go. Kaiba had truly believed that if anyone was going to die....it would have been him, first. All the things that happened in his life....the constant threats, the loss of his parents, the tortured childhood, being cast in the Shadow Realm, having his heart shattered, and even having his soul sucked into a card twice now....why did this happened to Mokuba? Mokuba was at the arcade, and there was some kind of gang-conflict that suddenly took place there. It wasn't a bad neighborhood....as Yugi said, no one could have predicted this, not Ishizu herself. One punk kid killed another punk kid, but one of the random gunshots hit Mokuba, and he went down. Just like that, Kaiba's whole life was taken away, and there was nothing he could have done about it. He couldn't even blame it on Kaiba Corp....for once, it had nothing to do with them.

He downed his glass, and poured another while trying not to think of the image of when he made it to the arcade, only to bare witness to his brother lying there, all ready dead and covered in blood.

---------------------

It was later into the night, and Kaiba was still there in his office. He had enough alcohol in him to be too drunk to drive, but not drunk enough to be passed out on the ground. He was still trying to work between the blurry vision, with the full shot glass sitting on the table and the bottle of vodka tucked away in his desk. After the fifth time of typing in the incorrect word, a video of his secretary popped up once again.

"Mr. Kaiba, there is someone here to see you." The evening secretary told him. They were all getting used to Kaiba's slow condition, but never dared to harp on him about it, knowing they might only get fired for trying.

"So, who is it this time?" He slurred, glad that he made sure he no longer had to talk to any business clients. He had in fact especially hired someone just to be his public relations for him, since he didn't feel he was capable of handling the job, anymore.

"Well sir, there is a....Mr. Pegasus here to see you." She said, sounding as surprised about it as Kaiba probably was. After all, Kaiba had not talked to the President of Industrial Illusions since the time he kidnapped his brother and sucked both their souls into cards.

Kaiba scowled at the name. 'He dare show up to see me, after what he did?' He thought. Yet, he re-considered what Pegasus did, and suddenly wondered if the man couldn't possibly suck his soul away again. "Send him up." Kaiba said, wondering if being trapped in a card forever would make an even more fitting punishment than he had originally thought up.

* * *

Narr: Next week will be the introduction of Maximillion Pegasus, and his reasons for being there. Don't miss it!


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 3.

Pegasus entered, arms open wide, as he cheerfully said, "Ah....Kaiba-boy, it's been a long time. Maybe too long." He looked Kaiba over, and tsked. "You know, you're not looking very well. I know....it's about your brother, isn't it? Everyone had to hear about it from the newspaper....what a horrible tragedy. You may not believe this, but I know what it's like to lose someone who's meant the world to you."

"Why are you here?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus smiled, "Ahh....to the point, as usual. Even a harsh tragedy can't change that part of you, can it? That's good....it shows somewhere in that mess of a person you are right now, there's still a fighter in you, ready to come out. I want to tell you a story, Kaiba-boy....something about my own history. Something I feel you probably never heard of about me, before."

Kaiba went for his shot glass, but Pegasus quickly grabbed it away, before he could take a drink from it. "Ah-ah-ah....no, no. You're going to hear this story with whatever brain cells you can. Because this story, my boy....you're going to want to hear. Hmmmm...."

Pegasus looked around the room, looking for something to dump Kaiba's drink into. "There we go....this will do." Pegasus said, dumping it into a 1/2 filled pot of coffee. "It's probably too old to drink, anyway. Now, where was I?"

"You're telling a story...." Kaiba mumbled, having absolutely no interest in his voice, as he considered pulling out the vodka from his drawer, to drink it straight from the bottle.

"Ahh....yes, the story. This is a story of love, Kaiba. You remember back during my tournament when I tried to take over your company, steal everyone's soul, and Yugi's Millennium Puzzle....right? Well, you may not know this, but I didn't do all that for power, or greed, or any such thing. Like yourself now, I too had a great loss in my life....my wife Cecelia." Pegasus said sadly.

Kaiba now pulled out the bottle of Vodka, which Pegasus grabbed from him immediately, saying, "I too felt like my life had come crashing down when she died, shortly after our marriage. But, did I give up? No. You see, I realized that drowning in my sorrows wasn't going to do anything for me. It wasn't going to stop the pain, and it certainly wouldn't bring my love back to me. So, I decided I would fight....fight to return her into my life, once again. After all....why sit wallowing in self-pity, if I could instead bring her back and be happy?"

Pegasus put the Vodka bottle down near the coffee, as Kaiba was leaning heavily on his hand, looking like he was about to pass-out. Pegasus pulled Kaiba's face up to look at him, saying, "I heard there were items that had the power to bring back the dead....that is how I ended up with my Millennium Eye. With it, I could see her....she was within my grasp. But, I couldn't bring her to me, I couldn't touch her....the Millennium Eye wasn't enough. But, I felt if I could increase its power while making use of your virtual reality technology....I could succeed in bringing her back. And of course, an extra Millennium Item or two certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Your boring me, Pegasus." Kaiba muttered, pulling away from him. "Perhaps I'm missing the point to this ludicrous story of yours."

Pegasus approached behind the desk with Kaiba, saying, "I did everything to you, to Yugi, to your company....to bring back Cecelia, Seto Kaiba. And with the loss of my Millennium Eye, I had once again, given up hope. But, you know what they say.....you can always find a light in the darkness. You have now lost your brother, Kaiba-boy....but if we work together, we can both get what we want!"

Kaiba did not like where Pegasus was going with this conversation, making it sound like he was happy that Mokuba was dead. He grabbed Pegasus by the collar, shoving him up against the wall, as he spat, "What the hell are you trying to sell? Do you honestly think you can convince me that you can bring Mokuba from the dead? Just because you're insane, does not mean that you're going to take my sanity with you. He's dead! There's nothing that can be done about it!"

"You sound angry." Pegasus said, in mock-hurt. "If anything, I thought you would be happy. Anyone else that has approached you, all they probably had to say was how sorry they were, and cheer up....your brother's dead. I, on the other hand, have come here offering you a chance to fight against nature itself, granting you the option of being with your brother, once again. Don't tell me you haven't seen the power behind these Millennium Items. You've seen it from me, you were in a coma from it for a week because of Yugi's Puzzle, I'm sure you have witnessed it from others carrying them, as well as the great might of the Egyptian God cards I re-created from my own artistic talent. You've seen their power, and I know of another thing you have seen, as well. The little trip to the museum, being shown hidden in the back room the ancient stone depiction's of the Pharaoh fighting the priest...."

Kaiba released Pegasus, surprised to hear him know about this. "Where did you hear this?" He asked.

"Maybe you don't know....I once traveled to Egypt itself, that allowed me to recreate the game of Duel Monsters. I saw the stone tablet of you and Yugi on it, myself. It was that very tablet that let me know of the God card's existence. But that's not all. As an Archeologist, I happen to have very good ties with the museum, and heard about your....'personal tour'." Pegasus said. He then laughed, saying, "Seto Kaiba, ancient Egyptian priest....who would have thought?"

Kaiba groaned, and turned away from Pegasus. He walked to the window, looking out over Domino city, as he replied, "I don't believe in any of that nonsense, so you can just forget preaching to me about it."

"What are you afraid of, Kaiba? That it might be true? If so, then why are you refusing to embrace it? It is the ultimate proof in showing that a soul can be brought back again and again. Think of how many times you have died generations after generations....and lived again in another life, another time." Pegasus said.

"I'm not listening to this. Fairy tales aren't my thing...." Kaiba said.

"Tell me, Kaiba-boy....what do have to lose by embracing this? And most importantly, if there is the possibility of getting your brother back, think of what you have to gain by believing. Isn't it worth it? Isn't 'he' worth it? To have a chance to be with him again, wouldn't you be willing to do anything just to have him back??" Pegasus questioned.

Kaiba froze from Pegasus' words. He struggled with himself on those thoughts, then finally gave in, dropping his head in defeat. This was probably a deal with the devil Pegasus was offering, but what did it matter to him? Pegasus was right....he had nothing to lose, and everything to gain. His words came out as a whisper, as he answered, "Fine....you win. What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Special Note: After a wonderful review from someone that I sadly cannot reply to, it gave me the idea to make a note for any readers new to my fan stories, to let them be aware of how I do things. Like many of you out there, if there's one thing I can't stand....it's reading a fanfic that is incomplete. So, believe me when I say 'you're not alone'. Because of which, I never submit a story unless it has all ready been 100 percent totally completed on my side, to ensure I never do that to you people. The time I take between chapters is not creating more of the story, it's re-editing the chapters I all ready did to make sure I didn't make any real stupid mistakes that I missed (which I seem to continue to find it seems, no matter how many times I proof read my work!). It's really a good thing I do this too, because what you see is really only 10 percent of the story ideas I pump out on my machine, most all of them incomplete and will probably never be seen.

I also always try my hardest to keep the characters, well....'in character', if I can. I can't say it always works, but I try. There is a great deal of blatant disregard for the character's personalities out there in the story world, most of which I prefer not to read because of which, and I'd really prefer to not add to that pile if I can avoid it.

Pegasus: This is probably the first time I ever submitted Pegasus into one of my public works. I actually wrote him before, but never really submitted him since the job was never finished. When I first started to watch Yugioh, Pegasus was infact the first character that got me interested. Kaiba was the second, and only after Pegasus was no longer a main character in the series. If there's one thing that Pegasus and Kaiba have in common, it's that they both hold a lot inside of themselves. The difference is they both hide their emotions in very different ways. While Kaiba is like an impenetrable brick wall, Pegasus is very fluid and flamboyant. His wall is probably made of a toon-like rubber that simply bounces people off. He has an attitude that outwardly doesn't seem to take anyone seriously, and nothing bothers him. But at the same time, he certainly has his serious moods....they're just not seen very often. Anyway, I'm hoping that I successfully get him down correctly in the story, especially since this is my first official fic with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Narr: The rules of the Millennium Items were never actually stated in detail how someone receives them, why they get them, who can hold them, and who can use them. Most of this is pretty much based on interpretation of the fan. This story will consist of its own theories of these 7 magical items. I do not claim my theories in this fic are entirely correct, nor are they the rules everyone should go by. These are simply explanations I have come up with for this particular story. If there's any confusion on these rules anytime in the story, then perhaps I will write them in better detail at the end of one of the chapters. But, we'll see later if that's necessary. I have also made one slight adjustment in the original series that the Millennium Rod was never given to Yugi.

* * *

Chapter 4.

Pegasus convinced Kaiba to order his secretary to make a fresh pot of coffee, and had been making Kaiba drink some, in order to sober the young CEO up.

At this moment, Pegasus was pacing back and forth, as he said to Kaiba, "Right now by working together, we have the virtual reality system that we need in order to achieve our goal. At present, what we are lacking is the power of a Millennium Item. I had watched your Battle City Tournament, and noticed one of the main people you and Yugi had been facing against was an Egyptian called Marik Ishtar, who I also noticed had in possession the Millennium Rod. Well, from the scriptures on that tablet, it clearly shows that you were the one meant to possess that Rod. I believe you should find and challenge this Marik for his item, since I assume he wont hand it over willingly. Since he was defeated by Yugi, he is much weaker than he was during Battle City....which is good, for you. Now, he might try and use it's powers against you, as I have done. But, I think that if you were destined to have this item, then technically he shouldn't be able to unless you lose the duel. That makes the odds to win much better in your favor, I assure you."

"Whatever. So, let's say I do this, and get this trinket....then what?" Kaiba asked, feeling a headache coming on now that he was drinking coffee instead of booze.

"Why then, Kaiba-boy....you should be able to invoke it's power, and see what it is capable of. With that power and the power of your technology, it shouldn't take long to get Mokuba back, as well as Cecelia." Pegasus smiled, seeming cheerful and full of hope.

Kaiba glared at Pegasus, "Me?? I told you I don't believe in it. If you need me to win this over, then fine. But, I want nothing to do with that ancient crap. You're the one who had that golden eye....why don't you use it, instead?"

"Because I'm not meant to wield that item. It would never listen to me, and anyone trying to invoke it's power without being chosen to possess it, could result in insanity....even death." Pegasus stated.

Kaiba smirked, "Well, you're all ready insane....it's not like that would change any."

"Ahh....that sarcastic bite is coming back to you. The coffee must be working." Pegasus said. "So, you see....you are the only one that can do it. I don't see why you fight it so much, really. Do you have any idea what kind of power you'd be capable of wielding? You have been fighting against Yugi for years, and never got the upper hand. That's because my boy, you're not playing on an even field. Every time Yugi invoked his Millennium Puzzle, it decimated any chances you ever had to win. But with the Rod, the possibility of beating him will be considerably greater."

Kaiba gave a chuckle, drinking more coffee. "I don't need a golden rod to be a good duelist. Unlike you and Yugi, I believe in my skills to get me where I want....not wishing on some stupid trinket. You and him are both pathetic...."

Kaiba didn't want to admit it, but he actually did feel a bit better not being alone for once. Yugi was there earlier, but as Pegasus stated....everyone that talked with him simply told him how 'sorry' they were. As much as he normally hated the head of Industrial Illusions, Pegasus did have a lot more to offer....hope. Which was funny, since it wasn't something he generally believed in. But then, Pegasus was also right about another point....Kaiba would be willing to do just about anything for Mokuba; even fight against death, itself.

"That's always a good thing to count on. The problem is when someone's using magic against you, suddenly the odds aren't fair. The Millennium Rod would make sure it would be a fair fight, is all. It's not something you 'have' to use. Now, back to the main purpose. You obtain the Millennium Rod, and use it's power to bring back those we both care for. If you have problems making it work, which you might, it would probably be because of your lack of belief. But don't worry, I'll be there to help you out on that end....and don't forget, effort is everything. You have that necklace around your neck, which thanks to some earlier mind-reading, I know has your brother's picture. Use it as a reminder of why you're doing this....you're doing it for him. No matter how ridiculous you want to think this is, it's still worth to try if there's a chance to be with him again, right?" Pegasus reminded him. "Now, do you have any idea of the where-abouts of this Marik Ishtar?"

Kaiba stretched tiredly, feeling his own weariness for the first time in weeks. It had been 2 weeks ago since his brother's fateful demise, who was privately buried a day later. But unable to handle his brother's death, he couldn't deal with having the official burial until just a few days ago, which was the first time Yugi and the others were able to see the clear signs of Kaiba falling apart.

For those 2 weeks, he had been living on alcohol, with practically nothing else except for coffee, and only the amount of sleep he got from passing out from the Vodka or exhaustion. This had to the be the first time he was coming off the alcohol since that day.

In response to Pegasus, Kaiba turned to his computer, looking up a number on his laptop, as he replied, "That woman Ishizu, who runs the Egyptian exhibit....she's his sister. If she's still at the museum, then I can simply call her about it."

Before Pegasus could comment further, Kaiba picked up the phone, and dialed the number he had looked up to contact. The museum itself would never be open so late at night. Fortunately, when Ishizu was desperate enough to get a hold of him to set up a meeting about him creating the Battle City Tournament, she went so far as to give him her private number. For some reason, he decided to keep it, just incase he ever decided to call her back and torment her. And now seemed to be as good a time as any.

After 5 rings, she finally picked up. "H-hello?" Ishizu wearily asked, who sounded like she had just woken up.

"Ishizu....where's your brother?" Kaiba asked.

"Kaiba!" She said, startled to hear him. "Why have you called?"

"You're brother has the Millennium Rod....I want it." Kaiba answered.

Ishizu paused, before saying, "I thought you didn't believe in the powers of the Millennium Items, and the ancient past."

"And I thought you were supposed to know it all....yet you seemed surprised that I even called. I don't need to explain myself, just tell me where it is." Kaiba snapped.

There was another long pause, before she said, "My brother still has the Millennium Rod in his possession, though it has not worked for him since his battle with Yugi. Meet me at the museum tomorrow around 11am, and I'll see if I can give you that which you desire."

"Fine." Kaiba said, and hung up. He turned to Pegasus, saying, "I have an appointment for 11 tomorrow. We'll see what happens. Supposedly, her brother can't use the item anymore, so maybe this will take place without a fight."

"Excellent!" Pegasus said. He looked over Kaiba saying, "Then, I'd say you should get home. Get some sleep and washed up....you want to atleast look presentable if you're going to go out in public again, after all."

Kaiba turned away from Pegasus saying, "I have a shower right nearby. I don't need to go home....I'll get some rest here."

"Now, Kaiba.…don't make me get strict with you. I know it must feel like you're being haunted by the ghosts of your own memories back home. But, if it's too lonely for you there....hmmm, how about this. Since we're working together anyway, I can pack a few things and head home with you. That way, you're not alone." Pegasus suggested.

Kaiba shook his head, saying, "Don't be ridiculous."

"....and maybe for a change you can get some real breakfast in you, instead of starting the day putting vodka in your gut. Not a healthy way to start the morning, I assure you." Pegasus added, glancing over at the bottle.

Kaiba glanced over at it as well, and sighed....knowing Pegasus was right. He probably had looked pretty pathetic earlier, when Pegasus first stepped through that door. The problem was, Kaiba feared if he stayed the night at his own house, he could almost guarantee he'd go right back to it. Then again, staying at work wouldn't change much for him, either. Besides, he was too hung over and too tired to fight with Pegasus on his idea, anyway.

Kaiba dropped his head, saying, "Fine....I'm sick of looking at this place, anyway." He then stood, ready to follow Pegasus to his limo.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 5.

The limo first took them to Pegasus's hotel room, where he got his things. He then got back into the limo, and they drove the Kaiba's house, where they got out and headed to his front door. Pegasus looked over the mansion, saying, "What a beautifully cheerful-looking house. How can you 'not' want to be here? I can just imagine the parties you can have at this place. Given, it's not as unique as my castle, but most rich people like the more modernized look....less stairs, you know."

Kaiba tried to ignore him, wondering what could have possibly gotten into his mind to invite one of his worst enemies into his house? 'I've really stooped to new levels.' He thought, using a print scan to electronically unlock the doors.

They entered Kaiba's home. The front foyer was dimly lit….there wasn't a soul in sight. But, since it was 3am, that was expected.

Yet, the very presence of this home felt like a tomb to Kaiba. It was too quiet....there was no Mokuba. Looking over his house, Kaiba once again felt the flood of pain begin to overwhelm him, and he immediately began to consider looking for the mini-bar to escape into.

He was distracted by Pegasus, who moved forward, saying, "So, where are your guest rooms, Kaiba-boy? Any of them not far from your own room? Not to insult you, but to be frank...I don't entirely trust you. Of course, I'm not saying I think you'd do something rash, like try to kill someone in the middle of the night or anything. I was thinking more on the aspect of you trying to drown yourself in another bottle or two."

"I don't need to listen to this!" Kaiba snapped, as he turned and headed up the main staircase. "What I do with my life is my business, not yours. Don't worry....I'll make sure to be sober enough to talk to that bitch Ishizu by 11. Now if you want a room, you better step it up....I'm not going to wait all night for you."

Kaiba directed Pegasus to a room he felt best suited the psycho....he gave him his stepfather's old room, just out of spite. Kaiba then went to his own room, to atleast shower and get into his pajamas, with plans to find the mini-bar when he was done. He had no idea how he would sleep tonight without it.

Pegasus on the other hand, put his suitcase down, and immediately snuck out of his room to look around the house. The creator of Duel Monsters had gone through his own bout of depression at one time, and knew exactly what Kaiba was going through. He knew full-well that Kaiba would look for the liquor, thinking, 'The poor kid didn't even deny it, when I accused him of it'.

He quickly found the roller mini-bar, and rolled it to the other end of the living room, where the lovely glass doors to the second-story outside porch was. Without a second thought, he opened the glass doors, tossed the whole thing over the railing, and let it go crashing to the ground with a loud smash.

Kaiba quickly left his room, and headed in that direction to see what the noise was. He immediately found the suspect, and what he did. Pegasus turned, saying, "I know you're not happy with me. But, don't worry....I'll be more than willing to pay you for any damages. Mini-bars are easy to replace, really."

Horrified, Kaiba practically ran to the railing, looking down. He then turned, and roared, "What the hell did you do that for??"

"You're not going to drown yourself in sorrows anymore, Kaiba. Even if it kills you, I'm going to find and save the fighter I knew before this tragedy. Believe me, this was for your own good...." Pegasus said, then backed away, seeing the death glare in Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba grabbed him roughly by the collar again, and slammed him into the wall, hissing angrily, "Oh, really? So then, who's going to save 'you'??"

Pegasus saw the hand rear back forming a fist, as he cried in horror, "Not the face!!" Closing his eyes, and turning away, fearful he was about to get thoroughly beaten.

Kaiba swung....but at the last second, he purposely avoided Pegasus' face, hitting the wall instead. Pegasus opened his one good eye, then glanced over at Kaiba who was still giving him a death glare. "What the hell do you care what I look like?! You're not here for me, you're here for your wife! So, why do you give a damn what I do to myself??"

"Because I've been there, and I've done it....and I almost couldn't pull myself out, twice now. I'm trying to help you, where I couldn't help myself....is that such a bad thing?" He asked.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Kaiba said.

Pegasus laughed at that, saying, "If anyone waited around for you to ask for help, you'd be dead first. Ask for help, really Kaiba....who are you trying to fool?"

"Don't act like you know me." Kaiba said, finally letting him go. "Now go to bed, and stop trying to trash my house...."

* * *

Narr: Totally unrelated to my story....I had to find and watch part of an episode from Yugioh GX. Seto Kaiba was supposed to be in episode 76 for a whole minute or two....and being a Kaiba fanatic, I just couldn't resist. But, since I missed that episode on TV (because that I can't stand GX), I found it on YouTube. Yet, when I finally saw it, I was shocked by my findings! In this episode....the weird bad guy with bolts in his head (in the uncut, he's called Saiyou or something) accused Kaiba that he, quote: "hasn't aged in years". Okay, hold on....is GX trying to claim that Kaiba is now immortal? When did THIS happen??!?? So, did the whole Yugioh Duel Monsters thing magically do something to Kaiba to make him no longer age, or is it because of his ancient past? If either are true, then I certainly hope that Mokuba (for his own sake) isn't also stuck as a kid forever. I don't know about you guys, but if I was stuck as a kid forever....that would suck! Poor Mokuba would never get laid! (heh heh....) And how would Kaiba ever explain why he never gets old and dies? Can you say "Highlander"?.

Special note: I still have no spell check. Hopefully, I will get that taken care of this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 6.

Kaiba was in his bedroom, trying not to be overwhelmed by his brother's death. It felt like Gozaburo was haunting this house, laughing at him the entire time there...taunting him over his loss. He had attempted to lay down, but thoughts of Mokuba and his stepfather accusing him of being weak would not leave him alone. So, he got back up and headed to his office, instead. He sat down at the table to try and do some work....but his table had too many pictures and memorabilia of his brother.

With too much angst wracking at his brain, he swiped the entire table clean, tossing everything on the floor...including his laptop that was now broke, then sat back down at the empty table. Leaning his head in his hands, he continued to shake from the pain. He couldn't cry because of his past with Gozaburo, teaching him to never cry even when he needed to. He wanted so badly to drown his sorrows in alcohol....atleast then, he could pass out cold in bed and not have to be tormented by his own thoughts of failure.

He barely noticed the door creak open, and someone slowly move behind him. The long-haired figure slipped his delicate and slender arms around him in an embrace. Kaiba only then consciously realized that Pegasus was near him once again, this time putting his hands on him But he didn't fight it because he really didn't want to be alone.

His long silky hair draped on Kaiba's right shoulder, as his head came down, saying quietly in his ear, "Remember....we're not mourning his death. Give hope in knowing we'll be seeing him again very soon. You'll be reunited with your brother....his cheerful cries will be echoing in these halls again, laughing with you...."

Pegasus held him, trying to ease his shaking. Kaiba brought one of his hands over, grabbing one of the hands holding him, at first thought to push Pegasus away from him. But instead, the hand stayed there and gripped Pegasus's arm tight, accepting its support.

Pegasus heard a sniff from Kaiba, and realized he had finally gotten the CEO to cry a little, which was not an easy thing to do. Pegasus was actually pleased with this, knowing he needed to cry to relieve all the anguish this poor kid had bottled up inside him. Well, atleast Pegasus saw him as a kid, compared to his own age....probably an 8 - 10 year difference.

He said nothing to Kaiba, simply holding him silently for a long while, as he struggled with the pain. Finally, Pegasus whispered to him, "Come on....let's get you into bed. You need your rest....lets go."

Pegasus helped coax him up, getting him back to his room and got him to lay down in the bed. Then pulling a seat up and sitting down beside him, he took out of all things....a comic book. Pegasus then pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, saying, "I brought this from home....I think you'll like hearing it. It's one of my favorites, really."

Kaiba did not reply to him, and tried to drift off as Pegasus began to read his comic to him, like some sort of bedtime story. It was a couple minutes later when Pegasus finished, and looked down at him, asking, "Did you like it?"

"I'm not into cartoons, much." Kaiba turned away, adding, "I guess that's your thing."

"If I leave, you're not going to go to sleep....are you?" Pegasus said, more as a statement than a question.

There was a long pause before Kaiba answered, "No."

"....Then I guess I have no choice but to stay here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba woke up at 9 in the morning. It wasn't the shock of getting up so late that surprised him....it was the shock of sleeping at all that caught him off-guard. It was the first time he'd fallen asleep naturally since Mokuba's death. He had pretty much been an insomniac since that day, only knocking himself out from enough liquor for him to pass out, and he was presently trying to figure out how he managed to fall asleep without any. It was the movement beside him that got him to turn and notice he hadn't been sleeping alone. This gave the term, 'sleeping with the enemy' a whole new meaning.

Kaiba leaped to a sitting position, and boomed, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!!"

Pegasus was laying there, back towards him, as he grumbled, "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, didn't they? I was having a nice dream you know, before you so rudely interrupted it."

"Why. are. you. in. my. bed??" Kaiba said with very cold and controlled words, like he was about to kill him.

Pegasus rolled over, to face the sitting and scowling Kaiba. "Did you forget what I asked you last night? I said, 'if I left your room, you wouldn't go to sleep....would you?'. And what was your answer?"

Kaiba sighed, "No."

"That's right. So, I could have sat there and stared at you all night, or crawl in so I could get some sleep, as well. So, why so gloomy? You got some sleep for a change, didn't you? Besides....this was kind of fun!" Pegasus said, leaning up on his elbows. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had a sleep-over? Goodness, I was just a kid then. It really brings back memories...."

"Fine, you sit and reminisce....I'm getting up." Kaiba said, pulling himself out of bed. "And don't ever get in my bed again."

Pegasus also started to get up, saying, "I don't see what the problem is. It's not like I was trying to make a pass at you, you know. In case you forgot, I'm a married man."

Kaiba smirked, saying, "You mean 'dead widowed'. And the way you act, the thought that you were once married to a woman is shocking...."

"The way I act? What is that supposed to mean?" Pegasus asked, sounding almost offended. "Just because I enjoy toons, doesn't make me any less of a man than you are, I'll have you know. And to be perfectly honest, you yourself should probably get out, and meet more women. I don't think I've seen you with one woman the entire time I've known you. If anything, you're the one I'm surprised hasn't been accused of having 'strange' interests."

Kaiba had pulled his pajama top off, getting ready to put on a shirt, as he replied, "Actually, it has come up a couple times. They tried to claim I was gay. But they finally figured out that wasn't the case....I just couldn't stand anyone."

"Yes, you make a great 'hate - hate' relationship with those you see." Pegasus mused, as he approached Kaiba from behind. His finger then touched Kaiba's back, and drew his finger down it. "My, what terrible scars. Now, how did that come about?"

Kaiba smacked his hand away, pulling his shirt down. "Keep your business out of mine. What time is it?"

"It's passed nine. Why don't you get ready? I'll do the same, and get some breakfast for us." Pegasus said, heading out the door.

* * *

Note on Kaiba: Though the scar-part is only mentioned once in this entire story, this falls under the interpretation of what I felt Kaiba had gone through from his step-father. Though they never actually showed Kaiba get any physical harm done to him from Gozaburo, from the things shown on his past with his step father, it leads me to believe it was pretty bad (plus, they're not going to show anything 'that' nasty in a cartoon). But for Kaiba to get as crazy as they showed him in season 0, there had to be some serious abuse involved. But again, this is my interpretation...I'm not saying anyone else's idea on the subject is wrong.

Note on Pegasus and Kaiba: Because of Kaiba's current state, I actually felt this presently gave him and Pegasus something in common....both of them had lost someone very close to them. The series showed vague moments of Pegasus in a state of depression from his wife's loss. So, in the story, I try and point out that Pegasus may have gone through what Kaiba is presently going through now, either after Cecelia's death, or even after when Yami defeated him....which he might have finally believed he would truly never get her back, with the loss of the Millenium Eye.

Special Note on Pegasus: Please keep in mind that this character is 'not' someone I'm used to writing in my stories...it is officially my first time. Because of which, he might come out rougher than I had hoped....I'm trying my best with him. Personally, I didn't see any problems with how I have written him, so far. But, since there are some very Pegasus-sensitive people out there, I feel I should warn you now. There might be times in this story where he might start to sound strangely ooc. If he does, there is a future reason for that, which I cannot say why without giving something away. You will just have to be patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 7.

Kaiba was so messed up from seeing Pegasus in bed with him, that he just now realized he was trying to get dressed without a shower first, and headed for the bathroom. But first, he paused and looked over at the comic left on his desk. This was the man he despised, and would have had him shot if he ever stepped foot in Kaiba Corp again. Who would have ever thought in his worst nightmares that he'd not only be letting him to his office again, but into his home, and....into his bed? Had he truly become that desperate a person? 'Yes.' He thought to himself.

And Pegasus was right. If he didn't have the odd companionship he had last night, he would have never gotten to sleep. In fact, if Pegasus never stepped foot into his life again, he would still be at his office, drunk out of his mind, continuing his plan of slow self-destruction. Who would have thought he might actually owe Pegasus something? Or maybe this was a way of Pegasus paying back his old debt....

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After showering and getting dressed, Kaiba headed out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen. There was Pegasus, ordering his servants around like they were his, as he made certain they put down breakfast for the both of them in the dining room. "Now, your master and myself need some privacy. You've done your job....go and leave us be."

Now that they saw Kaiba was up, they looked and waited for him to nod in approval before leaving.

Kaiba did so and approached the table, taking a seat to have his eggs and coffee. At first, he simply picked at them, showing no interest. But once he started eating, he had no problem finishing them up. After all, it was probably the first real food he's had in awhile. It felt pretty good to get some solid food in his stomach, once again.

He didn't make a sound as he ate. Unfortunately, Pegasus didn't do the same. "Mmm....I've got to admit Kaiba boy, your cooks are good....they made me a perfect Eggs Benedict. I wasn't sure what you wanted, but they offered that you like them scrambled. Sounds rather boring, if you ask me. But then....to each his own."

Kaiba continued to keep silent, as Pegasus now took pepper and added it on his eggs, then threw some salt on there, then looked it over as if it wasn't a masterpiece for him, yet. Impatiently, Kaiba sarcastically asked, "Should I call them back, so they could throw some garnish next to your eggs?"

"That's what's missing!" Pegasus stated, with all seriousness. "What kind of meal do you really have, if you don't add a little flare to it, after all?"

"Someone just kill me." Kaiba said, picking at his eggs some more and desperately trying to ignore him.

Pegasus checked his watch in-between bites, saying, "Oh, look at the time....we better hurry if we're going to make it to the appointment as scheduled."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus looked over, saying, "You mean....I can't come?"

"I prefer to keep it looking like I'm 'not' associating with you. I have a reputation to uphold, after all...." Kaiba stated coldly.

"Kaiba, I'm hurt!" Pegasus stated, feigning his look of pain. When Kaiba didn't seem moved, he added, "Fine, fine....then where shall we meet? Kaiba Corp?"

"That works. I'll call and tell them to let you in. I'll meet you in about an hour, if there's no delays." Kaiba answered. With that, he drank down his coffee, and left the table to head for his meeting.

As he left, Pegasus clenched his hands together, and smiled, thinking, 'Ah, yes....we are going to make an interesting team, you and I. Before long, we'll be inseparable!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba arrived at the museum, strutting into the building like he owned the place. He was boldly wearing his white gaming trench coat, seeming to be ready for anything. Inside, Ishizu came and approached him, saying, "Welcome, Kaiba. Follow me...."

She led him down in the back room of the museum once again, where it was off limits to the normal public. She then turned back to him, saying, "Now, perhaps you will explain to me why you suddenly have an interest in the Millennium Rod?"

"The interest I have in it is my business alone, Ishizu. Now, where is it?" Kaiba asked.

"I told you, sister....the prophecy is coming." Marik stated, as he emerged from the shadows.

Ishizu turned to her brother, saying, "I told you not to approach, unless I say."

"I don't have time for games." Kaiba snapped, looking at Marik. He demanded, "Where's the Rod?"

"You fully intend on using it....don't you, Seto Kaiba? Tell him, sister....tell him what will happen if he uses it." Marik said to his sister.

Ishizu sighed, saying, "Kaiba....I urge you not to make use of the Rod. There is a prophecy that warns about the next great evil to sweep through this land. Sadly, that great evil may very well be you. I fear it's power may consume you. And combined with your present hate and emptiness, you may not be able to be stopped."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kaiba snapped. "I don't believe in prophecy's or ancient voodoo. All I want is the Rod."

"If you don't believe any of it, then why do you want it?" Ishizu asked.

Kaiba took a long pause, then sighed. "Look, I'm not interested in trying to take over anything. I was told....this could help me with a slight dilemma I'm having. That's all."

"This has to do with Mokuba's death, doesn't it?" Ishizu asked. "The power of the Rod cannot bring back your brother."

"Enough!" Kaiba snapped, his eyes suddenly looking very dead inside. "If you don't want to hand it over willingly, then I'll battle you for it. And if you refuse, I'll make you regret it....that I promise you."

"I accept your challenge." Marik said, worrying his sister. Marik approached, and pulled out the Millennium Rod. "Whoever wins, shall become the official owner of this ancient relic. Perhaps with your defeat, the Millennium Rod will work with me, once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two battled over dominance for the Millennium Rod. Marik was a powerful opponent, but he was no match for Kaiba. There was one time, with the power of the Ra in Marik's hands and possessed by his own evil, that he would have had a very strong chance to take Kaiba down. But in the weak state Marik was in, without the power of the Rod to obey him, and without the god cards under his command, Kaiba defeated him even easier than he had expected. In fact, Kaiba's passion to win burned even stronger than ever, especially now feeling that winning this item gave him a chance to see Mokuba once again.

Marik kept his agreement, handing the Rod for Kaiba to take it. Before he did though, Ishizu said, "Kaiba....I implore you, please do not take the Rod. If you do, you will be beginning this ancient prophecy, and I can only sense disaster coming from this."

Kaiba glanced Ishizu's way....then without a second thought, took the Millennium Rod. "Whatever disasters lie ahead, it can't get any worst for me than it's all ready been. Besides....I make my own destiny." With that, Kaiba turned and headed back out of the museum....he had succeeded in his mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 8.

Kaiba had returned to Kaiba Corp, heading into his office.

His first stop was his secretary, where he asked, "Where is he?"

"In your office, sir." She answered.

"Hold my calls, and order someone to send me another laptop to my house." He stated.

"Yes, sir."

Kaiba entered, quickly becoming agitated to see Pegasus sitting in his seat, feet up on the desk. Kaiba placed the Rod down on the desk, saying, "Next ingredient....one Millennium Rod. Now, get out of my seat!"

"I had to clean your office, I'm afraid." Pegasus said. "It's not good keeping so much alcohol in one little desk."

"I had no intention on drinking any." Kaiba flatly responded.

From that response, Pegasus smiled, "Ah....good. We just hit the next phase of your recovery. You've just reached denial....congratulations!"

"I don't have a problem." Kaiba retorted coldly.

"Wonderful!" Pegasus said, hinting that those words were also part of the denial thing.

"You're really getting on my nerves." Kaiba added, irritated.

"You know, they say that's one of my strong traits. Would you agree?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba snapped, "Can we get down to business?"

Pegasus stood, allowing Kaiba to have his seat back, as he sat down on the couch next to him. "Well....the next step is to get you to use that thing. Did you win it, or was it given to you?"

"I battled for it....Marik lost." Kaiba answered.

"Even better. You won it through battle, you're bloodline's correct....in all aspects, you should be able to conjure up it's magic. That's what we have to work on, now. If you can't work it, then we wont be able to use it for what we need." Pegasus pointed out.

Kaiba leaned back in his chair, feeling a slight headache coming on, as he thought how a drink would be good right about now. But that caught him off guard, wondering if Pegasus was right about him. He didn't realize he began to have such a need for the stuff, except to drown out thoughts on Mokuba and a voluntary attempt at slow death. Perhaps he would have to work on that, more. "All right....what do I do?"

"Who do you have to do your meetings for you, now?" Pegasus asked, assuming there was a no way a drunken insomniac would be doing any public relations for Kaiba Corp.

"That would be Mr. Randal Jasper, our new Public Relations head. I hired him, when I couldn't...." He couldn't admit the total truth....not to Pegasus. "I felt he was good for the part, and keeps annoyances off my back."

Pegasus smiled, saying, "Of course. Now, I want you to pick up the Millennium Rod, and focus on him. You have to try to call on its energy, and attempt to use the Rod's power on Randal."

"Why him?" Kaiba asked.

"Because this man you have recently given a position of real power to be in. He's the one in this company that could hurt you the most. It would be a good idea to find out how loyal he's been to you, or how treacherous. My bet is on him plotting against you....it's so hard to find good help, these days. Now, take the Rod....and focus. Remember, use your brother as your inspiration....you're doing this for him." Pegasus said.

"And how would you know how this Rod works?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus shrugged, "It's a Millennium Item....it can't be much different from the Eye." Pegasus then smiled, "Besides....just to be on the safe side, I went to a very reliable source to find out as much as I could about it. He's an old friend of mine....a certain spirit who protects the Millennium Items, and who's helped me so much."

The reply caused Kaiba to wonder at first if he was talking about Yugi. But since he still didn't want to believe in any of this, he decided that any further questions on the subject just wasn't worth it. So instead, Kaiba took the Rod.

Pegasus nodded, pushing him to focus. Kaiba closed his eyes in an attempt to try and concentrate on Randal, per Pegasus' suggestion. And to his surprise, the Rod indeed came to life....pleasing Pegasus to no end.

For that moment, Kaiba could feel himself inside of the man's mind, able to pluck whatever strings he wanted to control the man, like a puppet....change his mind and attitude to whatever Kaiba wanted, from the inside. And Kaiba didn't like what he saw. Pegasus was right to be suspicious of the man in power closest to Kaiba. Randal had been plotting with someone, preparing to take pictures of Kaiba the next time he had a drinking binge, and exploit it to hurt him and the company, allowing Randal to take charge of the business, with the help of one of Kaiba's competitors.

Kaiba pulled out, in fear of what he felt....it worked. He really wasn't expecting this magic to work for him, and yet it did. His eyes twitched as he quickly released the Rod, allowing it to fall back onto his desk, feeling very uncertain about this whole thing.

"It worked! Excellent! And on the first try, too. Wonderful! And here I wasn't sure if it was going to or not, being how obstinate you are about magic." Pegasus said. He studied the boy, then added, "Oh, come now, don't let this get to you....be happy. You're now one step closer to getting your brother back! By the way, what did you find out about him? Was I right about him....was I?"

Kaiba nervously looked over, saying, "Randal's been planning on trying to take over Kaiba, Corp. He's been working with another company against me."

"I figured as much. Now, here's the fun part that I want you to do next. You're going to tap into that little brain of his, and make him your mind slave. You're going to change his mind and attitude about you, twisting him to be instead the most loyal employee you have. He will in fact become a double agent, giving you all the information you want about this other company. At the same time, he will give them all sorts of false information, messing them up and helping you out. With this item, you can instantly flush out your enemies and twist them to your will. Fun, isn't it? Mine was similar, except I couldn't change their minds....simply suck their souls and cast them to the Shadow Realm. A pity, really. But, that brings us to our next part. Because afterwards, you're going to find another person who's not loyal to you, and cast that person to the Shadow Realm. You'll see that the more people you do that to, the stronger your power becomes."

This spirit friend of Pegasus knew that much about the Rod? Strange. But Kaiba didn't question it....he didn't care. Plus, he was still slightly shaken about the whole Rod/magic thing. Kaiba looked back over at the Rod still laying on the desk, and said, "I don't I like this one bit...."

"My....so fearful, and over just a little trinket. Funny, and I didn't think anything could shake the great Seto Kaiba." Pegasus mused.

Kaiba glared angrily over at Pegasus, then snatched the Rod back up defiantly. Any hesitation he had felt, he quickly buried, once again reminding himself, 'For Mokuba'. Something within himself still reminded him that magic was not something to rely on. But, since no technology in the world was going to bring back his brother, he didn't have many other options.

He looked back down at the offending object, and muttered, "By the way....Ishizu and her brother seemed to think if I used this thing, it's going to cause some sort of major catastrophe."

"Since they wield no items themselves at the time, how would they know?" Pegasus asked.

"They also said this item can't bring Mokuba back." Kaiba added.

Pegasus smiled, "Yes, that's true. I was told the same thing about mine. But then, that's not including your Virtual Reality system into the whole mix. Trust me on this, Kaiba boy....I wouldn't steer you wrong. Now, back to the lesson at hand. Reach out for Randal again, and twist the man's mind...."

Kaiba closed his eyes again, finding it much easier to enter his mind than last time, since he had all ready done it once. "He's in a meeting." Kaiba said, not opening his eyes.

"Probably plotting your destruction now. Can you tell what the meeting's about?" Pegasus asked excitedly, like he was teaching a kid how to play baseball.

"He's....talking to one of the company reps, the company that is trying to take me down." Kaiba said. "You're right....he's making plans to take pictures the next time I drink. They have a plan to drug my coffee for safe measures."

Pegasus laughed, saying, "Boy, wont they be surprised? Hey, since that person's here, why don't you take over the other man's mind instead, and have him start assaulting people, and spouting about destroying Kaiba Corp? Have him admit everything....it would definitely cause major damage to your competition."

"I'm not turning the man into some lunatic that's going to hurt my employees." Kaiba snapped. But Kaiba did partially do as Pegasus suggested. He left Randal's mind, jumping into the other to get information on the other man and what he knew about this other company. Kaiba then caused them to rush the meeting short. And as this other person left, Kaiba attempted to tweak the man's mind so that he would return to his company.....giving them false information. At the same time, this guy had access to pull out some seriously damning information that could cause major harm against them, if put into the wrong hands. He would have him bring that information back and use it against them to take them down.

Kaiba then finally pulled out, shocked at just how easy the Millennium Rod made it for him to manipulate others. It felt like an extension of himself that he had been missing for far too long.

"Well....did it work?" Pegasus asked.

He looked over, saying, "Yes." His face now masked to hide any fear or discomfort he felt from using the Rod. Even now, he still didn't want to believe in magic. But after what he'd seen and done, how could he disbelieve it?

"Wonderful! Now, I want to make sure to warn you on one thing....you do not want to try and pry into the mind of one that wields another Millennium Item. Not only will it probably not work on them....they will sense your prying, and know something's up. We don't want to alert others of your new-found power. It will attract those other holders to you....understand? Now for our next lesson, we will start you on the use of Shadow Magic. Are you ready, yet?" Pegasus asked.

"Shadow magic?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus replied, "You know....banishing people to the shadow realm, or wherever else you'd want to stick a person's soul."

Kaiba hesitated for a moment, before answering, "No."

"No, you don't understand?" Pegasus asked.

"No....I'm not ready."

Pegasus approached, and put his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, asking, "Nervous?"

Kaiba shrugged him off, snapping, "I'm fine!" Then placing the Rod down, he stating, "Personally, I've all ready had my share of this shadow magic. From what I've seen, I never found anything good about it." Kaiba said, remembering Yugi shattering his heart, then the times that both Yugi and Pegasus ended up shoving him into a card.

Pegasus smiled, saying, "I see. But, this is different. This is Shadow Magic that you will be in control of. Believe me, you'll need to understand it's use in order for us to succeed in what we're doing. Now, did you use Randal or the other company spy to control the mind of?"

"His name's Miller. I used the Rod on him." Kaiba said.

"Good. Then, we'll go back to Randal. Focus on him again. But, this time instead of calling forth the power you're using to see into his mind, you'll be using this power to take claim his soul and suck it into the Shadow Realm." Pegasus said.

Kaiba glared over at Pegasus like he was insane, and said, "You've got to be kidding me. And I'm suppose to understand this, how??"

Pegasus sighed, saying, "All right....I suppose we'll have to do this the 'hard' way."

Pegasus then pulled up a seat next to Kaiba, seeming to be very focused, suddenly. You would think he was getting ready to use his Millennium item, except for the fact he no longer had one. "Kaiba....I want you to look into my mind to see what I am trying to explain to you. It will allow you to fully understand what you need to do. I have done it, so I have full knowledge....it's simply not something I can easily describe."

Kaiba looked at him, in shock. "You....want me to invade your mind?" Kaiba then gave a smirk, saying, "No thanks....I want to keep what sanity I have left. Knowing you, your mind's probably filled with those disgusting toons."

"There's nothing wrong with my toons!" Pegasus said, defensively. He then calmed and smiled, saying, "This is not an easy offer, you know. I'm doing this for the both of us. Don't worry about it....I didn't ask you to brainwash me, just to look at the information needed to understand how to make full use of the Shadow Realm. It's very important you learn every aspect of the Millennium Rod. Now, please....go ahead. If anything, it might also teach us both that we can trust each other."

There was hesitation, but Kaiba did as Pegasus asked. At first entry, Kaiba realized there was a lot more depression and instability in the man than he showed on the outside....and a great feeling of emptiness. Kaiba had seen moments here and there when Pegasus' outward mask cracked. Like the moment when he confessed on becoming an alcoholic twice from the loss of Cecelia.

Yet, despite the mass of emotions and chaos floating around, there were also parts of Pegasus' mind that was far stronger than would be expected. Those parts gave Kaiba resistance to enter further....parts of his mind actually blocked from Kaiba's immediate view. "Strange." Kaiba admitted out loud. "I didn't know you can resist me. You no longer have an item, do you?"

"No...." Pegasus said in a strained voice. "But, because I was destined to be the wielder of one, and all ready had use of one once....even though I don't have the power to fight against you, I have the strength to resist you to a point. But, you do realize you have the power to further invade my mind if you want....right? It's up to you if you really feel you must do that. I wouldn't be able to stop you."

"I'm not here to interrogate you....I'm here to get what you told me to get." Kaiba said. In an instant, he found the information, absorbing it so that he could fully understand without explanation....gathering the visual, the feeling, the sensations of invoking such power. He also now understood what Pegasus meant about trust. He was trusting Pegasus that he wasn't hiding anything from him, while Pegasus was trusting him that he wouldn't use that power to hack into his mind and see what there was to see. And it was tempting too, since he still didn't trust Pegasus. But, he didn't do it.

Kaiba had finished and came out of it. Pegasus looked over and smiled, "Didn't pry, did you?"

"I wouldn't like anyone to do that to me....so no, I didn't. Besides, I'd prefer not to count on this stupid trinket. I've gotten this far in life without it all ready....I'm not going to start depending on something, now." Kaiba replied.

Pegasus smiled, saying, "That's true....but you're doing this for Mokuba, not yourself. And unfortunately, this is the only way. Now find Randal, and cast him into the Shadow Realm."

"But to do that, I have to approach him....don't I?" Kaiba said.

"Yes. So, what are you waiting for? Call him over." Pegasus said.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 9.

Randal was paged, and summoned to Kaiba's office. It wasn't long before the man showed up, and seemed very surprised....Kaiba was in decent shape for the first time in weeks. His skin color was even returning to a more healthier look, since he finally ate something. The second surprising thing was seeing Pegasus in the room, who got up and locked the door once he was inside. "Kaiba here wants to have a talk with you, Randal...." He said, observing with interest.

"Sir....what is this about?" He asked.

"You can say I have a new....product, and I decided to make you the guinea pig." Kaiba said, bringing forth the Millennium Rod, which came to life. "And since you have betrayed me anyway, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't use you for this little experiment...."

Randal had been backing up, as soon as he felt the power of the Rod being drawn towards him. "Stop." He whispered, then begged, "Please!" The man then screamed for a moment, his body finally slumping to the ground, limp.

Pegasus smiled, saying, "Don't worry, his screams only echoed into the Shadow Realm....no one outside this room would have heard him. We'll simply call security and say he collapsed like this, letting your people take him to the hospital and permanently out of your hair."

Kaiba's eyes were closed, as he breathed in, feeling an almost euphoric sensation. Pegasus smiled knowingly, saying, "Yes, that's the power you're feeling growing inside of you, after sacrificing a soul into the Shadow Realm. It's an incredible feeling, isn't it? You'll get used to it...."

Kaiba said nothing at the moment, as a cold smile formed slightly at the corner of his lips, and he clutched the Rod tighter. He never felt such a sensation before....and he liked it. "Kaiba?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba finally turned to Pegasus, and said, "I want to know more....what's next?"

Pegasus smiled, pleased with Kaiba's new sudden anticipation and willingness to use the Rod. 'Yes, you're finally beginning to embrace its power, aren't you?' He thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They moved to Kaiba's normal holographic testing system on duel monsters, with only him and Pegasus inside. There, Pegasus helped him to reveal how to summon forth the Shadow Realm itself, in order to create a Shadow Game. The last thing he needed Kaiba to learn was to focus on the power and intensity of the Millennium Rod, itself.

"Do you feel it? Another person with a Millennium Item could challenge you directly, fighting it's power against yours....winner takes all. It's a dangerous chance to take, because this is a test of power and will, while the Shadow Games are more of a test of strategy, making the odds a bit better. You should not have to worry about this too much, especially when you begin to absorb more souls. Remember, you are not just a chosen of the Millennium Items....you are a directly descended reincarnation of the High Priest Set. A person would have to be a fool to try and challenge you in this way." Pegasus said.

"You seem to think I'm worried....you're wrong." Kaiba said, dripping with over-confidence.

Pegasus smiled, saying, "Well....it's been a long day. Let's go get some supper, and head back to your house. Tomorrow, I want you to get away from the office awhile. Go wander around....gather some mind slaves for yourself, suck some others into the Shadow Realm and absorb their souls, as well. I want you to gain more in power, as you learn to get used to wielding it. By the next day, we'll see how we can combine this magic with your virtual reality....all right?"

Kaiba simply nodded, and was ready to head out with Pegasus.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Rod was securely tucked in the inside of his trench coat out of sight, as they sat down at a fancy restaurant to eat. A strange warmth emanated from the item which he felt against his back, as he sat down at their table. It felt good....almost like some kind of security blanket he had with him, or similar. Kaiba had trouble really defining what he was feeling from it. But this item seemed to give him a new high, different from the buzz he was getting from the alcohol. He now craved more from the Rod then he did the alcohol. In fact, since he absorbed that man's soul into the Shadow Realm, he had lost all interest in the mind-numbing liquid.

Pegasus ordered his food and drink, and then Kaiba did the same....ordering an ice water for his drink. After the waitress left, Pegasus smiled, saying, "Wow....I didn't even have to remind you about the alcohol." As Kaiba glared at him, Pegasus's smile widened, saying, "It's the Rod, isn't it? You've adopted a new craving, instead. But, don't worry....that's a good thing."

"You know, I'm really getting tired of you pretending to know me. For someone who lost his ability to read minds, it's amazing how that doesn't seem to stop you from shutting up about your pathetic 'know it all' attitude." Kaiba snapped, irritated.

"I don't need the Millennium Eye to see you falling in the same pattern that I did. But, don't feel too bad about that. It's probably good to have someone around you that has done it all before. After all, you know what they say....birds of a feather flock together." Pegasus practically chimed.

Kaiba's jaw clenched, saying, "And don't compare yourself to me, either! I'm nothing like you!"

But it caused Kaiba to become curious why he so willingly accepted letting Pegasus come to supper with him. When Pegasus suggested it, he didn't even protest. Did he feel he still needed him? He hated the thought that he needed anyone....but after what he'd been through in the last 24 hours, he wasn't certain about anything, anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before they made it back to Kaiba's home, and both entered inside. His workers were shocked to see him back and looking semi-normal, as he pointed towards the living room, asking, "Was the mess with the mini-bar cleaned up?"

"Yes, sir. We took care of that earlier today....though I'm afraid there was nothing left worth saving." The butler said.

"That's fine, I'll get it replaced another time." Kaiba replied, no longer having any interest or need for it, and headed to his room.

Pegasus followed behind, and soon joined him in his office. The new laptop that Kaiba called for earlier was perfectly in place on his desk, and it took no time at all for him to b-line right to it, sit down, and start working. it was all he could do to try not to be reminded of Mokuba, which was nearly impossible at home. But by this time, he had managed to convince himself of the words that Pegasus said to him, yesterday. He did not need to mourn over Mokuba's death. He could instead accept it as only a temporary leave....one way or another, he was going to get his brother back.

"Working? Don't you think you should relax?" Pegasus asked.

"No." Kaiba answered. He opened his mouth, almost ready to state his need for work in order to keep Mokuba out of his head, before catching himself in time. Maybe he was starting to get 'too' used to having Pegasus around him.

He would reveal nothing, even if Pegasus probably all ready guessed the actual reason for it. So instead, he stated, "Since I'm supposed to wander around sucking up souls tomorrow, it would be a good idea to atleast get some work done now, so I don't get too far behind."

"Well....I could help you with that." Pegasus said.

Kaiba glared at him, snapping, "You're not taking over my business."

"Oh, please....not that again. I all ready explained to you 'why' I wanted your business. It had nothing to do with your corporation, only your Virtual Reality technology. And we're now working together, so why would I want to mess that up?" Pegasus then smiled, adding, "Besides, as the owner of Industrial Illusions, it's not like I'm not qualified to handle it. Plus, I'm retired....so I have all the time in the world just to help you out."

"Whatever." Kaiba grumbled, focusing back on the laptop. "I'd prefer to take care of it, myself. Why don't you go somewhere....go read your comics or something. Maybe you can go relax, like you were suggesting to me."

"Fine, have it your way." Pegasus said, leaving the room as he was asked.

Kaiba was finally alone, with Pegasus out of sight. But, it took until after he left to realize he really didn't want him to leave. Now all alone, there was nothing left to focus on except himself, his laptop, and the memories of his dead brother.

But with his pride still in check, he refused to let himself try and drag Pegasus back, either. His only option left was to focus on work, which was exactly what he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 10.

It was very late....and Kaiba was still typing on the laptop. It was all he could do to forget about where he was. By now it was 2 am, and he was beginning to feel weary but continued to work anyway. Kaiba was in fact planning to stay up all night without trying to sleep. By doing that, he wouldn't have to simply lay there and think about his brother. And after the odd feeling he got from absorbing a soul from someone, he had begun to think that maybe by sucking up that person's soul, it could count as giving him enough of an energy boost to not need sleep.

Now tired, his mind began to drift. And as it did, instead of thinking about Mokuba like he usually did....another thought had drifted into his mind. It was a vision. In this sort-of dream state he is was in, he saw himself - yet he was dressed in Egyptian robes. He was chanting something that he somehow knew was a spell....he wielded both the Rod and the Eye. He also wasn't alone....someone watched in the darkness, hidden in the shadows. Another unknown person that was out of view was also protesting that he was forbidden to use such dark magic's. But, this Egyptian Seto didn't care. He was using it anyway to awaken someone....it was a woman, the same woman he remembered having a vision of sacrificing for a Blue Eyes during Battle City_._

_'You will anger the gods!'_

_'Damn the gods, she will not be taken from me!'_ As he continued his chant, the other one in the shadows seemed to laugh in delight.

"Kaiba!" A voice said, snapping him from his vision and back to reality. He looked around to find Pegasus watching him curiously from behind.

"When did you....??" Kaiba began to ask, wondering how and when he came into his office, without his knowing. But he stopped asking, realizing this strange vision seemed to distract him from seeing what was happening around him. "What do you want?" He finally asked.

"Well....I was worried. You were really out of it. Did something happen? Was it the Rod??" Pegasus asked.

"I'm fine....it was nothing." Kaiba said, beginning to sound weary.

Pegasus once again bent down close to him, whispering, "It's late and you're tired....let's get you to your room."

"I....I'm not planning on sleeping." Kaiba said wearily. "Go without me, I'll be fine."

"No you wont. You need your strength." Pegasus said.

"I'll get it tomorrow, after doing what you ask." Kaiba answered.

Pegasus shook his head, saying, "Those moments of euphoria give you the illusion of being alive and awake. But the strength it is giving you are magical energies....such energies still cannot sustain you physically. If you allow yourself to become weaker, that can affect you negatively towards our goals. You need your sleep." Kaiba clenched his jaw, turning away....saying nothing as a response.

Pegasus sighed, saying, "You still don't think you can get to sleep on your own, do you? Do you want me to stay with you again? I know you wouldn't dare ask such a thing, but I would be more than willing to....in order to help fulfill our goals, after all."

Again Kaiba gave no answer, and Pegasus took that as a yes, since he was too proud to answer such a thing. And Pegasus had a feeling if he didn't mention it being best for them both, Kaiba probably would have refused. Pegasus smiled, giving a slight pull on his arm, whispering, "Come on....let's go."

After that, it didn't take much coaxing to get Kaiba to stand and be lead back to his room, once again. In the bedroom, Kaiba pulled off his trench coat and shirt, as he pulled from his drawer his Pajama bottoms. He then cautiously looked over Pegasus's way, who had all ready changed into his pajamas earlier at night, and was casually looking Kaiba's way.

"What?" Pegasus asked.

"I wouldn't mind a bit of privacy." Kaiba snapped, hinting the fact that he wanted to finish changing alone.

Pegasus sighed and turned away, answering, "All you had to do was ask. Happy?"

Kaiba paused, feeling uncomfortable changing with Pegasus in the room. But he was tired and didn't feel like arguing....he did turn away, after all. So, Kaiba turned away himself, taking off both pants and slipping on his pajama pants. As he did this, Pegasus glanced over without his knowing, sneaking a peak and pleased with what he saw.

'Ah, Kaiba....you never disappoint me.' He thought, turning away just in time before Kaiba could realize he had been spied upon. Pegasus then moved over, giving Kaiba ample room to get into his own bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They both laid in bed, Kaiba still having trouble getting to sleep. Pegasus could tell he was still awake and rolled over to face his back, asking, "Do you want another story?"

"No." Kaiba answered coldly.

"That didn't seem to help too much, anyway." Pegasus admitted, then slowly slipped his arms around Kaiba, causing him to stiffen up instantly from the contact. "This helped a lot more last time." He quietly muttered to Kaiba.

It caused a realization in Kaiba's mind, remembering that Pegasus did do this last night. But, he was too tired and too much in pain from his loss of his brother. He faded to sleep shortly after.

But now consciously aware of it and unaccustomed to anyone touching him, he froze on the spot from the contact of having Pegasus wrapped around him, before he finally whispered, "Stop...."

"Why?" Pegasus muttered. "Do you really hate this, or are you afraid you like it too much?"

"I don't know what you're implying." He muttered back. "But whatever it is....I'm not interested. Maybe you forgot what our focus is supposed to be on. I'm trying to bring back Mokuba, and I believe your interest is in your wife." Kaiba then smirked adding, "How happy do you think she'd be, knowing you had your arms around another man?"

"I don't think she'd be too upset, knowing I took comfort with someone in order to feel better while she was gone. Tell me, Kaiba....what's so wrong about that? To allow ourselves to be momentarily distracted, allowing us to think of something else other than the pain of loss? Is that so terrible? Maybe you should give it a try....you might like it." Pegasus whispered back, bringing his mouth close to his ear, as he answered. He then moved just a little closer kissing him softly on the cheek.

Kaiba didn't feel entirely comfortable with the situation. But, still....Pegasus was right. He would do just about anything in order to distract him from having to think about the pain he had to endure, since Mokuba's death. And being at a point in his life where he wanted to die himself, it left his resistance's low and he was too weak to be willing to push him away. Part of him hungered for attention....any attention, and Pegasus was offering.

Pegasus was pleased to find he did not push him away yet, so he moved closer as he began to wrap himself closer around Kaiba, gently moving his hand down Kaiba's front as he whispered, "Let me show you what it's like to feel good again." Taking full advantage of Kaiba at his weakest. Kaiba nodded, as he began to give into Pegasus's seduction.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 11.

Morning came, and Kaiba woke from a soft voice saying, "Good morning."

His eyes opened to see Pegasus smiling down at him, as he added, "Have a good sleep?"

Everything rushed back and he laid there, staring at Pegasus in shock from what they had done. His first instinct was a toss-up between curling up in a corner to die, or retching in the nearest garbage can for the next hour, because of the open display of weakness he had shown last night. But he'd be damned before he backed down from anything. He made the decision to accept this....there was no way he would be second-guessing himself, now.

"Is something wrong?" Pegasus asked, noticing the apparent blank stare on Kaiba's face.

Kaiba shook it off quickly, and turned away getting up out of bed. Then quickly coming to the realization of what little he was wearing, he pulled his covers to himself, grabbing for his pants.

Pegasus smiled, amused. "You don't have to be shy around me. It's not like it's something I haven't seen, before. Besides, with a body like that, it's hardly something you need to be modest about."

Kaiba glared over at him, and tossed the covers into Pegasus' face, putting his pajama pants on, as Pegasus struggled with the sheets. "You just messed up my hair!" Pegasus whined. "That was definitely un-called for!"

By the time Pegasus got the covers off, Kaiba was all ready over at the closet, looking for his clothes.

With a smile, Pegasus got up and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on so that he wouldn't scare his new bedtime friend. He then approached, grazing a gentle finger down his shoulder. "I'm sorry....you're new at this, aren't you? I, uh....didn't really ask, but I assumed you had experience. This wasn't your first, was it? Maybe I should have been a little slower...."

Kaiba closed his eyes and shrugged Pegasus' hand off his shoulder. "It doesn't matter what it was. A fuck's a fuck. Let's just forget about it...."

"Forget about it? You did say we can do this, atleast until we get the ones we love back....right?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba only offered silence, as he grabbed for his clothes. Pegasus then slipped in front of him, in order to face him. "Are you....regretting this?"

"I don't regret anything." Kaiba answered defiantly. But then, he looked away. "Listen....I'm not exactly sure how this ended up happing, yesterday. But, I'm not really into guys."

"That's fine, neither am I. Remember....it's just a temporary thing. No one has to know about it. And you have to admit, it feels a lot better than thinking about other things lingering in your mind at night, right?? And I know you liked how you felt. Do you deny that?" He asked Kaiba.

Again, Kaiba didn't answer. Pegasus' smile grew with his silence. He then moved away, saying, "Well, don't worry....I don't want to pressure you on anything. So, why don't we forget about this for now. Let's get dressed and get some breakfast for the two of us....okay?"

Kaiba nodded, but remained silent.

As they broke off into different rooms to shower and get ready, Kaiba thought about what was said to him. Pegasus was right....he agreed to be with him in order to forget about Mokuba. And it wasn't one-sided....Pegasus was also doing this to forget about the woman he had lost. So, it wasn't charity, either....they both had something to gain. It was in fact a pretty good idea, so....what was bugging him so much?

It dawned on Kaiba while he was in the shower that what bothered him was Pegasus' talking about this being a temporary truce until he had his love again. Was the real problem him? Maybe....he didn't want this to be temporary.

The idea was insane....sheer madness. But last night, it felt good. Unlike all the pain he had been feeling, he found something that helped fill a terrible void that had grown in him. And if, no....'when' he got Mokuba back, would that void be totally filled? Pegasus offered a more 'different' kind of emotion, something even Mokuba couldn't provide. And why accept just one thing, if he could have it all?

But, no....Pegasus wanted this Cecelia back. And because of that, this was only temporary. Which meant, Kaiba was nothing but a piece of meat to be used by Pegasus, until they got what they wanted. Somehow, that didn't feel very good. Maybe that's why he wanted to stop it now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was awkward at the breakfast table, both sitting down and quietly eating. Kaiba was dead silent. Pegasus talked about random things, but Kaiba still didn't say a word.

"Are you going to eat that toast?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba put the toast on it's own separate plate, acknowledging Pegasus could have it. With that gesture, Pegasus instantly pushed closer to him, to take it. "Oh....thanks."

Pegasus nibbled on it, then smiled over at him....knowing Kaiba was probably still confused over the whole thing. 'Ah, to be young and naive like that, again. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Poor guy being a virgin and all....he probably doesn't know how to handle all these new emotions.'

"Well, since you're going to be gone most of the day, and your public speaker is presently soulless....who do you plan on having run the place?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba finally lowered his paper, glaring suspiciously at Pegasus. "You're suggesting yourself again, aren't you? I all ready told you no." Atleast now, he was on a more comfortable subject....business.

"It's because you don't trust me. Then use the Rod, and scan my mind....see if there is anything inside of me that shows me wanting to back-stab you and take over the business. If you do that, it'll ease your mind of that distrust, and maybe stop this stubbornness. You have no one else you can really trust at this time, atleast not qualified for such an important position....and you know this." Pegasus said.

Again, Pegasus was right....and he hated him being right. Maybe him not trusting Pegasus was irrational at the moment, but this was the person that once kidnapped his brother and stuck his soul in a card. Given, he explained his reason, and when he went into Pegasus' mind, he also saw the truth there, too. He had no reason not to trust him. But his old protectiveness over his now dead little brother just kept coming back.

Mokuba....he was still dead. And without Pegasus' help, maybe he'd forever stay that way. He now owed the creator of Duel Monsters a lot more than the present treatment he was giving him.

"Fine." Kaiba said, after thinking this through. "What I'll do is have you written up like a subcontractor coming in to perform a certain job while I'm away....but nothing more than that. That guarantees even if you play 'the boss' while I'm gone, you still have no real power."

Pegasus smiled and shrugged. "Fine, Kaiba-boy....whatever makes you feel good."

Kaiba then finished the last of his juice, and got up, saying, "Then, let's go."


	12. Chapter 12

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 12.

Kaiba had it all legally filled out, and handed it to the secretary, saying, "I have things to do. While I'm gone, you are to listen to him on 'basic' issues." Kaiba then turned to Pegasus, saying, "He's not permitted to make any major changes involved in the company."

Pegasus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Mister Kaiba." The secretary answered.

Kaiba then said to Pegasus, "Make sure the Virtual Reality System is working at top proficiency. I'll be back later. Then, we can see if this little test works out."

"Do what you have to. I guarantee you that your company is in safe hands." Pegasus said.

Kaiba just glared and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba didn't see the purpose for mind slaves. He all ready had a whole company filled with brainless drones....why would he need more?

So, he instead focused on the plan of sucking up souls. The first person he did that to yesterday, he didn't feel too bad about. The man tried to hurt him, so he basically gave him an ultimate punishment for his betrayal, as well as a penalty game for his failure. But despite his lack of caring towards the lives of others, Kaiba still had a conscience. He just couldn't see himself sucking people's souls up, unless they atleast deserved it. So, Kaiba came up with an idea. He took a few random thugs and made them mind slaves, then used them to pull people back to him....people that Kaiba saw as a direct threat to him or the company.

Around lunch time, all the corporate heads piled out to their favorite places to eat. His mind slaves found the people he wanted and started to drag them away. If anyone witnessed the victims getting hurt or dragged off, the thugs would be accused. And these slaves wouldn't remember anything later, in order to defend themselves. Plus, since they were all ready criminals....who cared if they went to jail? They've all ready committed plenty of crimes. This time, they'd actually be caught, for a change.

By the time Kaiba came back to Kaiba Corp, he felt so high from the power rush, he could swear he was floating. He was barely able to pull himself away from doing that to more people. Only his thoughts of Mokuba was able to keep himself in check before he did something he regretted later, like praying on the innocent, and instead returned to check on the progress at Kaiba Corp.

Once he got back, he went straight to his secretary. She informed him that everything was in order. Pegasus went to 2 meetings, the Virtual Reality machine was checked out, and all systems were okay. Pegasus was presently in Kaiba's office.

So, Kaiba went to his office, once again. Pegasus was on the phone, saying, "Yes, well....it's a rough experience for anyone to go through. I'm just happy to be able to lend a hand." Pegasus then noticed Kaiba there, and added, "Oh, I have to go. We'll chat later....tah!"

Pegasus then hung up, and stood with open arms. "Kaiba-boy, thank goodness you're back! You saved me from certain death!"

"Should I even ask what you're talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"Paperwork....absolutely abhor it! But the meetings were fun, and some of your callers can be such darlings, sometimes...." Pegasus rambled on.

"Who was on the phone, and what were you talking about?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus answered, "Well, you of course. They wanted to know why the CEO of Industrial Illusions was assisting you here at Kaiba Corp. I simply told them it was a temporary thing, during the loss of a family member of yours. I had to tell them something."

"Hmph. So, the machine's ready, I take it?" Kaiba asked.

"Of course! In fact, it was all ready fine and working. It simply needed a bit of dusting off from your technicians. And I can't wait to show you. Are you ready?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba turned away, and answered, "Of course...."

Before they left, Pegasus stopped him, placing both hands on Kaiba's shoulders. He then breathed into his ear. "You know....this might be our last time together. Maybe we shouldn't waste the moment...."

Kaiba suddenly pushed him harshly away, snapping, "You should show a little patience, Pegasus. You'll be getting your 'real' lover, soon enough. Then you wont need me anymore, right?"

Pegasus blinked, as Kaiba turned away and walked out the door, not giving Pegasus any time to respond to his cold words.

They made it to the Virtual Reality room, making sure there was no one else present except just the two of them. Pegasus then explained to him, "Now, I all ready had your men place the programming for Mokuba into the Virtual Reality machine. We had to start with someone, and I figured you'd be most anxious to get him back first. Now, once it's activated, then you'll...."

Pegasus paused, and suddenly looked over at Kaiba, in surprise. "What did you just do?"

Kaiba looked away, and brought his arms out from behind him....one of which held the Millennium Rod. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't planning anything. I....it's nothing personal."

"You just probed my mind." Pegasus said, trying to conceal a sudden fear welling inside of him. "So....did you find anything?"

"Besides the normal barriers, no....I sensed no deceit." Kaiba said, refusing to face him.

Pegasus didn't look very happy, though. "Listen....I understand if you don't trust me. But next time, you could atleast warn me. There are certain....'privacies' I'd like to keep private. And with you jumping into my head, who knows what you might look at."

Kaiba closed his eyes at the comment from Pegasus. That's when he realized Kaiba must have really felt bad over the move he just made....he could actually read the guilty look on his face, a face that was normally totally unreadable.

Pegasus gave a slight sigh, then said. "Could you atleast offer me an explanation, as to why out of all the things you could have probed my mind about, you decided to check on me about the VR unit?"

Kaiba looked down at the ground. "Because it all ready happened before. Right after we got back from your Duelist Kingdom Tournament, the Big 5 used the VR machine as a trap against me."

"Hmmm....you know, I think I do recall getting a glimpse of memories from them that they tampered with the machine. Yes, I wasn't too happy about it, either. After all, the VR unit was to be mine. Once I owned the company, I was going to banish them to the Shadow Realm next, for daring to touch my property. Well....I suppose it doesn't matter, now." Pegasus then smiled. "I can see why you'd want to do that, then. Once bitten, twice shy they say. I forgive you, okay? Just warn me, next time...."

Kaiba nodded to Pegasus' response, saying nothing. Strangely, he had felt one more thing from Pegasus' mind before he pulled out, that couldn't be entirely wiped away from Kaiba's thought. When Pegasus found out about the prying, he was out-right panicked about it. He didn't outwardly express nearly the amount of fear that he truly felt from Kaiba's invasion.

For someone who offered to let Kaiba scan his mind once, it was strange that Pegasus would be so frightened.

But then, this time he had hit him without warning. And Kaiba knew that if the situation was reversed, he would certainly not be happy if someone was prying into his personal thoughts.

Kaiba felt upset enough for what he did, especially when he indeed found nothing in Pegasus' mind that hinted he had any intention on sabotaging the VR unit.

So, despite the concern Pegasus radiated, he ignored it. Instead, he now directed their attention back to the machine. "So, let's start this up and see if it works."


	13. Chapter 13

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 13.

The VR unit was on. Combined with Kaiba's holographic imaging system, it made the perfect image of his brother Mokuba. It hurt just to look at him.

"Your computer had all sorts of files showing past filmings of your brother. We implanted many of the phrases your brother had been recorded saying, made sure the synthesizer matched his voice pattern exactly, and even gave it artificial intelligence....much like that unique system you had hidden down in that emergency shelter of yours." Pegasus explained.

"So, now what?" Kaiba asked.

"What do you think? Test it all ready....tell me if it's satisfactory. Say something to him!" Pegasus replied.

Kaiba forced himself to look at the image, and commanded, "Respond." He refused to talk to the image like it was his brother.

Mokuba smiled, saying, "Hey, big brother....what do you need?"

Again, Kaiba looked away. It was too painful.

Mokuba's image approached, saying, "Please, Seto....don't feel bad. I know what I'm here for. I've been programmed to be the beta for becoming the real Mokuba Kaiba. And I'll be back soon enough. I know I will. Because you can do anything....even bring me back. Wont you, big brother?"

"ENOUGH!!" Kaiba shouted. He pointed at Mokuba, and hissed at Pegasus, "That is 'not' him! What do I have to do to make him Mokuba? I want to know, NOW!!"

"Use the power of the Millennium Rod." Pegasus said. "Don't look away from him. Look at him, focus on him and your power. Make him into what you want him to be!"

Kaiba glared at Pegasus, then finally forced himself to look back down at Mokuba....but it was almost unbearable to see the image of what he lost. 'No....I can bring him back. I can do this!'

Gritting his teeth, Kaiba brought the Rod up towards Mokuba, and looked intently at the image. "You think I can do anything, Mokuba? Well, let's find out...."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was taxing....Kaiba never felt so drained. All the power he could muster was being pumped into that hologram, in order to try and make it whole....give it a soul, Mokuba's soul. He could feel the pull, as if the dead was fighting him to keep Mokuba away from him.

And for a moment....he thought he saw it. There was a spark in his eyes that even a hologram could not make. The smile on the fake Mokuba started to fade, as he looked at Kaiba like he really recognized him. Mokuba's mouth began to move. "Se....Seto....??"

All at once, the system exploded....sparks were flying everywhere. Kaiba looked in horror as the holographic image faded to nothing in an instant....and still there was an image, but it wasn't holographic. It was almost ethereal, as he looked up at Kaiba and gave a genuine smile, then faded to nothing.

"No! MOKUBA!!" Kaiba cried out, rushing over to try and touch the image....it was gone, he was gone. And once again, Kaiba was alone.

Kaiba dropped to his hands and knees, unable to handle the pain of losing him a second time. And he was so drained, and so tired....he wasn't sure if he'd even be able to keep conscious.

Warm arms and hands suddenly wrapped around him, as everything started to become black. Pegasus' distant words were saying, "Kaiba, I'm here for you....I'll make sure you'll be all right."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba woke in his room. It was evening. Pegasus was sitting not far from him, in his robes and reading a comic book. Kaiba questioned, "How long have I been out?"

Immediately, Pegasus looked over and smiled. "Ahhh....you're all right. You had me worried there. You expelled a great deal of energy from that, almost every ounce of Ba you had. You have to be careful not to do that. You can kill yourself with zero energy, you know."

"It didn't work." Kaiba said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pegasus beamed. "Did you see how close we got? I had the scientists do a full examination, after that little experiment. Your system was not made to handle such intense amount of energy. They're working on it, now. I'm making sure everything's reinforced to handle even up to three times the amount of energy that was poured into it, just to be on the safe side. I even had some of my own men flown in to help with the job. Between both crews, they feel this should be up and ready in two days. Then it'll have no problem handling that kind of power, and we'll finally be able to achieve what we're after!"

Pegasus' smile then began to fade. "So....why do you still look so grim? I guess meeting your brother once again took a toll on you, huh?"

"It's not enough power." Kaiba answered. "Even if you get the system up and ready to handle it, I don't have enough to do it. I could feel it....I was no where near the amount I needed."

"Then, we'll just have to have you take more souls." Pegasus said.

"I'm not taking any more souls!" Kaiba snapped irritably at Pegasus, as he tried to pull himself up and failed. He then looked away. "Just for Mokuba's life....he'd never forgive me if I did that. I'd be no better than Gozaburo himself, if I did what you asked."

"Hmmm....yes, I did sense some friction there between you and your adopted father, at one time. Who would have thought? A war monger and a peace freak living together in the same house. Oooh, that must have been fun during the dinner-time meals." Pegasus mused.

Kaiba didn't look so amused. "I'd rather not talk about my personal life."

"Sorry." Pegasus said. Then, as if a light bulb came over his head, Pegasus said, "But, wait! There's still another way."

Kaiba turned, hearing Pegasus' words. But Pegasus suddenly looked uncertain. "Uh, well....I'm not sure you're willing to do it, though."

"What? Tell me!" Kaiba snarled, despite how weak he felt.

"The Eye." Pegasus said. "If you get the Millennium Eye, the combination between the two items would more than make up for what you have to achieve. Then you would have all the power you need to bring Mokuba back."


	14. Chapter 14

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 14.

"And why do you think I wouldn't accept such an option? Just because you used it against me once, doesn't mean you'd be stupid enough to try it again....not with me holding the Rod." Kaiba stated.

Pegasus shook his head. "You don't understand. You'd be getting the Eye for yourself, not for me."

There was a long moment of silence that stretched across the room. Strangely, this conversation was beginning to remind him of that weird day dream he had of the past, and Ishizu's warnings.

Kaiba finally broke the silence, as he said, "That's makes no sense....why would it be for me?"

"I lost the Eye to a madman who was possessing a boy known as Ryou Bakura. The spirit of the Millennium Ring defeated me and he took the Eye from me. Because of that, I have lost the ability to use it again." Pegasus answered.

Kaiba said, "But, I lost to you....wouldn't that mean I can't use it, either?"

"Yes." Pegasus answered. "But once you defeat Bakura, you will prove your power to it, and it will work for you....this I assure you."

"Then, why don't 'you' defeat Bakura?" Kaiba asked.

At that, Pegasus laughed. "Oh, Kaiba-boy....seriously, how do you think I could defeat him now, when I couldn't even defeat him when I 'had' the Eye?? I have no chance. You, though....you have more than enough strength and ability to take him down."

"But, I would be fighting against someone who all ready has two items. Wouldn't that make the fight unbalanced, as you stated youself?" Kaiba pointed out.

At that, Pegasus smiled. "He may have 2 items on him, but he can only use the Ring. The Eye is useless to him. He was never destined to be able to use it."

Kaiba glared. "So, what makes you think that *I* can use it??"

"Because my dear boy, you are the reincarnation of the High Priest Set. You have no idea how unique your bloodline is. You're father in ancient Egypt was the bearer of the Eye. Being a blood relative makes you able to use it, as well." Pegasus said.

Was that weird vision of his supposed to be him in the ancient past? Was it supposed to be warning? In that vision, he too had both the Eye and the Rod. Was he actually following some sort of path of destruction, as Ishizu was hinting at?

But Kaiba reminded himself quickly that if that was the case, no one would be alive now. If he was some past world threat, it obviously didn't happen yet. Plus, he all ready proved to Ishizu that he created his own fate. And even if they were all correct, there was nothing he could do that would make it worst than losing his brother. Nothing changed....he still had everything to gain, and nothing to lose.

"And I assumed you talked to this supposed spirit friend of yours to find this out, too?" Kaiba asked.

Pegasus smiled, and nodded, "Of course."

Kaiba then suddenly looked confused. "Wait a minute. So, you have to be the right blood-type to use an item? But you used the Eye....so what does that make you?"

"Me?" Pegasus asked. He chuckled, and waved saying, "No, no, you misunderstand. The items can still choose other bearers....but they are much weaker than the true blood of the original bearer. You shall in fact be even much more powerful using it, than I was. Here's an example....Marik Ishtar had no ties to you, but the Rod still chose him. But I bet it caused him some trouble with you around, since you were the original holder of the item."

Kaiba paused, thinking about that. "Actually....I think it did. After Battle City, I went through my tapes again. There were times I had, like....visions of things, and didn't know why it kept happening. Then I noticed when I had a vision, Marik seemed to be struggling with his little toy Rod."

Pegasus laughed at that. "Poor guy. He was destined to lose that from you, from the start."

"I don't believe in destiny." Kaiba said, not sure if he said it for Pegasus or as a reminder to himself.

'Good.' Pegasus thought. It's the one thing he knew he could count on from Kaiba. And Kaiba seemed to even believe and accept that he consorted with some spirit to get all this information, too.

Pegasus then approached Kaiba, and wrapped his arms around him. "You don't have to....just keep your beliefs on having your brother back soon. We almost had him....he was so close. Just a little more power, a few more computer tweaks, and he'll be yours again. You will have your brother back, Kaiba....don't give up on him."

"Never...." He said quietly, accepting Pegasus' embrace, and holding him as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Morning came again, and Kaiba woke up finding Pegasus and himself wrapped around each other. He sat up on one elbow, and looked down at the man's sleeping form. He lost Mokuba again, and Pegasus was nothing but some kind of temporary crutch. Kaiba was nothing to him, just a fair weather friend....and he hated feeling used. It made him feel even emptier than he was before....he couldn't stand that feeling.

Kaiba began to move, to get up and out of bed as quickly as he could, just as Pegasus began to wake. He grabbed Kaiba's wrist, asking, "Leaving so soon? What's the rush?"

Kaiba instinctively snatched his wrist back away from him. "Listen....I know what I said, but...." He looked away, feeling terribly weak for backing down like this, after his previous agreement. "....I can't do this."

"But, why not? Don't you like me? Am I that unbearable? Is this gay concept thing just too much for you?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba turned himself fully away from him, and began to get up. "No, it's just....I get used enough at work everyday. I don't need anymore leaches. I'll find a way to sleep on my own."

"Using you?" Pegasus asked. "But you said earlier that your problem was you weren't gay."

"I'm not." Kaiba said, though his voice wavered a bit. He refused to look Pegasus' way, as he muttered. "Listen, I don't want to talk about it."

"You're lying." Pegasus said, as if just catching it. Kaiba ignored him and stood. "Maybe you honestly believed that at first, but it sounds so fake in your voice now."

Kaiba continued to ignore him as he put on his pajama bottoms, refusing to say one thing on the matter.

"But...." Kaiba began to walk away. "But, what if I told you I wasn't using you?" Kaiba froze immediately, and turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kaiba asked. "You're here to get your wife back....aren't you? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I...." Pegasus stuttered, for probably the first time since Kaiba ever met him. Pegasus then looked down, saying, "Yes, there is. I just wasn't sure how you'd take it. You know how temperamental you could be."

"Spit it out, all ready!" Kaiba snapped.

Pegasus answered quietly, "When I came to you, I never planned on bringing back Cecelia, at all...."

Again, there was silence between the two. Pegasus could physically feel the heat rising in Kaiba, from his anger about to explode. "This whole thing was some attempt at PITY??!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Pegasus snapped. "I didn't even plan to originally make a pass at you, to be honest. After I lost the Eye, and after I recovered from losing the Eye....I had a lot of time on my hands to think. I decided it was time to let her go. Cecelia was in the after life, and an Angel like her I had no doubt was in heaven. She was probably happy and in peace. Who was I to play god and choose where she would rather be? And when I decided I would no longer pursue getting her back, I went into a terrible depression. I felt as alone as you, drowning myself in alcohol and hoping to find death myself, so maybe I could join her."

"I'm still waiting for the part that involves me." Kaiba said, impatiently. There wasn't even a hint that Kaiba might have been in the least bit moved from Pegasus' words.

"Well....when I heard about you, I realized how remarkable our similarity was....how you were going through the same thing I was. That's when I decided I'd help you get your brother back. But, not for you....it was for me. I felt by helping you, it would give me a purpose, help make me feel whole, as well. I....I guess I was using you for my own emotional fix. I really didn't expect the attraction, at first....it just kind of happened. And with you talking down on this male thing, I wasn't sure how you'd react to me." Pegasus explained.

He turned away from Kaiba, saying, "I suppose I wasn't entirely truthful to you, and I'm sorry for that. Maybe you 'should' have probed my mind more carefully....you would have seen that sooner."

"That's why you never bothered to enter your wife into the VR unit, because you had no intention on bringing her back." Kaiba said, and Pegasus silently nodded to it.

Another thought hit Kaiba's mind, and he added, "And that's why you were so panicked when I scanned your mind, yesterday. You were afraid I'd find out how you felt." Kaiba had a feeling Pegasus' state of panic seemed stronger than it should, as if he was hiding something. That was the reason....Pegasus feared that Kaiba would learn the truth about this.

"Yes....I suppose you're right." Pegasus said. "So....are you going to throw me out?"

"That was a pretty stupid move. You know that eventually I would have found out, when you started to refuse to have her brought back." Kaiba added.

"I know. I had hoped by then, things would work themselves out. If you had your brother back, maybe you wouldn't be so angry with me." Pegasus replied, assuming Kaiba hated him, now.

But, Kaiba then smirked. "Actually, you're wrong. It's still using me....just a different way. But, I think this way I can live with."

"Really? Then....you don't mind? I mean, I'm really not actually looking for a temporary thing." Pegasus said.

Kaiba sat back down, looking Pegasus over. He couldn't believe he felt good about being around someone he at one time saw as his enemy. "I can't commit to anything. I don't know what to think about this. When we get Mokuba back, I'm going to need his approval of you. And being who you are, I don't know if that'll be possible."

"I know. I did some despicable things in the past. But tell me, Kaiba....if saving your brother meant hurting or destroying me, wouldn't you have exploited any weaknesses against me, if it meant helping your brother? You would have done the same, wouldn't you?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba nodded. "Of course....in a heartbeat. To be honest, I've all ready forgiven you. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about Mokuba."

"Well, I'll just have to sweet talk the little boy." Pegasus said, moving closer to Kaiba. "I know I have a large debt to pay, and I promise I'll do anything I can to make up for all the terrible things I did to him. All I need is a chance to do that."

"Then, I'll help give you that chance...." Kaiba said, as he moved his hand up, touching Pegasus' face. Both faces moved to each other and kissed passionately.


	15. Chapter 15

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 15.

"Get up, you bum!"

Pegasus opened his eye, to see Kaiba smirking down at him. "Do you plan on sleeping all morning? We do have to go to work today...."

"Work? Oh, what time is it? How did you get dressed so fast?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba replied, "I've all ready been up for awhile. You're the one sleeping until almost noon."

"Well, I normally get up a lot earlier. But, someone tired me out." Pegasus smiled at him.

Kaiba walked away, muttering, "Old people...."

"Hey! I'm not that old! I resent that!" Pegasus protested, pulling himself up. He paused, watching Kaiba walk away, then smiled. He had to admit....Kaiba did seem to be in a much lighter mood. His smile widened, as he thought, 'Oh, yes....he's mine, now.'

Pegasus got showered and dressed, then made it to the breakfast table. This time he sat next to him, instead of across from him. Kaiba gave a calm glance his way, before returning to his paper.

Pegasus was first to speak. "Well, since you were up first, I'm assuming you have the work agenda all figured out."

"I want to check on their progress for the VR system." Kaiba stated.

Pegasus nodded. "I'm sure you do. But you also need to focus on finding Ryou Bakura."

"Hmph....he's not difficult to find. He goes to Domino High, and he hangs out with Yugi's cheer leading groupies." Kaiba muttered.

Pegasus blinked. "Yugi hangs out with a person that's trying to kill him? Does he know the evil spirit wants him dead?"

"Probably. Yugi doesn't seem to care who's trying to kill him....he'll befriend them, anyway." Kaiba calmly replied.

Pegasus chuckled. "That's true....look at you. You've been trying to crush him ever since you met him, and the kid still wants to cling to you." At that point, he noticed Kaiba glaring daggers at him. "What??"

Kaiba turned back to his paper, not sure if he should be pissed for the reminder of losing to Yugi so many times, or relief that he's actually feeling that competitive desire again. "Keep in mind that so-called 'kid' is my age. He might act like a two year-old, but legally he's an adult."

"Fine....I'll try to tone down on the Yugi-boy comments, and you don't call me old again." Pegasus retorted.

Kaiba smirked at him, then put the paper down. "We're going to check on the VR system first, while my men will be keeping track of Bakura. They'll get him when they find the right time."

"Are you insane?" Pegasus asked. "You do realize that you're sending your 'men' after an evil spirit holding a powerful Millennium item, right? They're not going to survive if you send them."

Kaiba looked strangely at Pegasus. "You think he's 'that' dangerous? Fine, then I'll arrange a better invite for him."

"Oh?" Pegasus asked, curious.

Kaiba added. "Since he stole your Eye, obviously he collects these things. So, I'll simply let him be aware that I have one in possession that's for sale, allowing him to take claim of it for the right price."

Pegasus considered that. "That might work. Seeing how much you protested against these items in the beginning, I can imagine he overheard how against you were of them in the past. He'll probably assume you want some juicy info on Yugi, or you want him to use magic to bring your brother back."

"I personally don't care what he thinks....as long as I get him over here alone." Kaiba answered.

They both stood after finishing breakfast. Pegasus then approached, touching his arm. "We'll get him back soon, Seto."

Kaiba turned, and pulled Pegasus close to him. "You do understand that what we're doing can't get out."

Pegasus paused. "Are you referring to the VR project, or our times in bed?"

"Both."

"Oh. Well, heavens no!" Pegasus said. "Obviously, if either got out, that would hurt both my and your business. I can imagine the papers, now." Pegasus shuddered from the thought. "Nevermind....I don't want to imagine what the papers would say."

Kaiba gave a slight smile, then pressed his lips to Pegasus. After the kiss, he muttered, "You know, perhaps I was being a bit....rash in not letting you assist so much. Kaiba Corporation would actually be very beneficial to have the assistance of Industrial Illusions back in full force with them."

"Ooooh....are we talking about a merger?" Pegasus asked. He then breathed, "How I'd love to join with you, right now...."

"Later." Kaiba mused. "It's important to keep our priorities in line. Our main objective is to get Mokuba back. But if I'm going to be wandering around doing all the dirty work, then....I suppose I'm going to have to trust someone to handle the more major parts of my company." He looked down at Pegasus. "Can I trust you....??"

Pegasus smiled up at him. "Only you can make the first move, Seto. You know I'm offering."

"Then let's get to work." Kaiba answered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yugi, a letter came in the mail for you." Mr. Motou said, delivering the mail to his grandson.

Yugi took the letter, not used to getting very much.

"Who's it from?" Joey asked.

"Hmm....it's from the museum. I wonder what this is about." Yugi said, opening it.

"Yugi, have you heard anything more from Kaiba?" Tea asked.

Yugi looked sad and shook his head. "Afraid not. I was hoping he'd accept my invitation."

"Wow....if he doesn't do something soon, I'm afraid the poor guy will wither to nothing." Ryou said.

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, he wasn't looking good, even at the funeral. I can imagine what he probably looks like, now."

"Hey! This letter's from Ishizu!" Yugi said. "She wants us to meet her over at the museum, as soon as possible!"


	16. Chapter 16

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 16.

"Ishizu?" Joey asked. "What would she need to see us for?"

"I don't know." Yugi said. "But it reads that it's urgent, and we need to see her as soon we can. It says the museum closes at 7, but she'll be there until 10."

"Well, it's almost 6 now, and I gotta go home for supper." Tristan said.

Ryou nodded, "Yes. Me, too...."

"Okay." Yugi said. "Why don't we meet at the museum about 9 tonight, and together we'll go see her. Okay?"

"Great plan!" Joey said.

Tea said, "Okay, Yugi!"

"Great. We'll see each other then." Yugi nodded.

Everyone went their separate ways, heading back home. Ryou calmly hummed a tune, heading down the street towards his home. But he was startled, as a dark limo suddenly pulled over right next to him. The car door whipped open and Ryou was grabbed and pulled into the limo, as it drove away.

"Wait! Wha-....what are you doing? Unhand me!" Ryou protested.

A big man with a suit and sunglasses smiled evilly at him, saying, "You're unhanded kid, but you're staying right here. Someone wants to see you."

"I'm warning you. Pull this car over, now!" Ryou said.

"Or what? You gonna give me a stern lecture??" The man laughed.

At that moment, the odd albino kid's hair seemed to turn a slight shade darker. He smiled evilly, and hissed, "If you don't....I'll be more than happy to cast you into the Shadow Realm. Would you like to see a magic trick or two? I guarantee it will keep you entertained...."

The man immediately stopped laughing, and looked seriously at Bakura. "You're that other version of that guy, huh? That weird split-personality or something. I was warned about you...."

"Oh, were you, now? And who is this boss of yours, mortal?" Bakura asked, intrigued.

"You probably know him. His name's Seto Kaiba. You're in fact the personality he wanted to talk to. He happens to know that you're collecting those gold trinkets. He wanted to let you know that he has one, and is willing to let you have it....for the right price." The guard stated.

Bakura looked ever more interested, now. "The priest has obtained a Millennium Item? Well....this is new."

"Seto Kaiba is not interested in these items." The guards stated. "But he has heard that these trinkets can do some amazing things." At this point, the guard started to look a bit nervous. "This might sound strange, but he is hoping you might know a way of bringing back the dead."

"Oh, the dead is my specialty." Bakura sneered. "So, he's looking to find a way to return his dead brother....interesting. But it concerns me slightly that the Priest has an item....I'm sure it's probably the Millennium Rod. Are you positive he still feels resentment for having any of these items?"

"Of course." The guard said, matter of fact.

Bakura's sneer only widened, looking even more psychotic. "Maybe we should find out for sure. You see, my item permits me to look into other people's souls. I wonder what's in your soul right now? Let's find out....shall we??"

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away....AHHHHHH!!!!!"

"....damn, he didn't know anything. Well then, I suppose there's only one way to find out. Hahahahaha!!" Bakura laughed wickedly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Yugi made it to the outside of the museum, where Joey, Tristan, and Tea showed up there, as well.

"Hey, Yugi....looks like we're all just about here." Joey said.

Tristan looked around. "Yeah, except for Ryou."

"He's probably just running late." Tea said.

Joey just shrugged. "Or he couldn't make it. You know Ryou....he doesn't make it to ½ the things we do."

They all nodded in response. Yugi understood that, too. The main problem was that they never knew when the evil spirit would suddenly take over and do something entirely more evil.

But they didn't have long to dwell on it, as a voice said, "I'm glad to see you could make it."

"Marik!" Yugi cried, in surprise.

"Yes....we both came to talk to you, my Pharaoh." Ishizu said, also approaching. "You need to be warned of the danger that is coming."

"Oh, man.....not more danger." Joey said.

"This is worst than anything you have faced before. You may not be able to stop this force." Ishizu warned him.

"So, what's the threat this time? Some evil demon, or god, or a nasty Duel Monster? Maybe Bakura went psycho again!" Joey guessed, since Ryou wasn't there.

Ishizu turned to Yugi, saying, "This threat is closer than you think. It involves your priest, my Pharaoh. Your greatest threat is Seto Kaiba."


	17. Chapter 17

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 17.

"Kaiba???" Joey snapped.

Yugi didn't understand, either. "But, that doesn't make sense. I've seen Kaiba. If he's a danger to anyone, it's himself. How can Kaiba be a problem?"

Ishizu looked down at the ground. "I had once feared this, when Marik and Kaiba were both at the Battle City Tournament. But after Kaiba had shown such great dislike towards magic, it placed my soul at ease that such an omen would never come to pass."

"What Omen is that?" Tea asked.

Ishizu answered her, "After the great battles have passed and the Pharaoh was locked away, one most trusted to the Pharaoh stepped forward and threatened the world with his power. No one expected it to happen, no one expected one so close to the Pharaoh to betray him so deeply....but it had happened. The High Priest Set planned on using a shadow magic so powerful, that it could result as the end to everything."

"But, how could this be?" Yugi asked. "Weren't such powers locked away?"

"Yes, but with the right combination, there was still a way to break the barrier made by the Pharaoh....and only a certain combined bloodline could succeed in doing so. Set was unique, for he was a direct descendant to more than one wielder of a Millennium Item. His father held the Eye, and he held the Rod. He was also related to the Pharaoh himself, but none could wield the puzzle without first defeating the Pharaoh to do so. And since he was locked away, that was not an option. But with such power wielded in even one Millennium item, two would easily double one's power." Ishizu stated.

"So, you're saying this priest guy could use two items?" Tristan asked. "I didn't know a person can do that."

"Only certain people are chosen to wield one of the items....even less could wield two. Set was one of those people." She then turned away, continuing. "But, mortals can only handle a certain amount of energy within them. The power of using two items at once can consume anyone who dares try....they will lose themselves within the power."

"But, what does that have to do with Kaiba?" Tea asked. Her eyes then widened, saying, "Wait, I remember! On that tablet you showed us, Yami faced this high priest. And that guy looked just like Kaiba!"

"Hold on, a minute!" Joey spat. "Are you saying that Kaiba's trying ta use two a these items?"

Ishizu nodded. "That is what the prophecy states. And if he succeeds and cannot be stopped in time, the whole world could be in great danger."

"But....what about Shadi? Doesn't he wield 2 items?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu smiled. "Shadi chose to be a guardian and protector of the Millennium Items. He sacrificed his life and mortality to be a holder of the Scales and the Key. And even after all that, he will still never dare attempt to use them both at once. Even he could be consumed if he tried. His immortality prevents the power's temptations on him while simply holding them, and rids him of the emotions of greed and lust. Only duty is left within his spirit."

Joey winced hearing that. "Yeech....that's harsh!"

"But, none of this makes sense. Just because some prophecy says he's gonna do this....it doesn't mean he will. I mean, we all know that Kaiba doesn't believe in magic. So, why out of the blue would he even try to use one of these items? And why are you two so worried? I mean....Kaiba doesn't even have one of these Millennium thingees." Tristan stated.

Marik now came forward, stating, "A few days ago, Kaiba came to the museum demanding to have the Millennium Rod. He battled me for it and won."

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"It has all ready begun, my Pharaoh. He was barely stopped in the past. Even so, his power decimated the remainder of Egypt as we know it, before his reign of terror finally ended. If this begins again...this time, he may finish what he started so long ago. He may very well be your greatest adversary, yet." Ishizu told him.

Marik added, "Fortunately, he still only has the Millennium Rod. As long as he doesn't get the Millennium Eye, we will be safe from fate repeating itself. It is important to find out who has the Eye and prevent Kaiba from getting the second Millennium item. Pharaoh....do you know where the Eye is?"

"The last one who had the Eye was Pegasus, and it was supposedly stolen by someone." Yugi said. "Shadi came looking for this person and ran into me. I guess whoever did this wasn't found."

Marik didn't look happy, and said, "This sounds like the work of the dark spirit that is within your friend, Bakura. During the time I sought revenge against you, Bakura had approached me for my item. Where 'is' Bakura, by the way?"

Joey shrugged, "There's times he'll show up, and other times he wont."

"We kinda assume maybe it's the other evil Bakura making him go somewhere else. We just got used to him not being around 1/2 the time." Tristan added.

"Fools! If we have no idea of Bakura's location, then Kaiba may have all ready gotten to him, by now!" Marik stated.

Yugi answered, "We'll head over to Kaiba's, now. Maybe I can talk some sense into him before he does something crazy. I just can't imagine that Kaiba would even want the items. What could he possibly use them for?"

"The High Priest Set was originally obsessed by the loss of the woman he loved. He was determined to bring her back, no matter what the cost. Perhaps the loss of Kaiba's brother had triggered this event to unfold. Whatever the reasons are....I can only hope he is stopped in time." Ishizu answered.

'Kaiba....no. I should have known he'd try something extreme. But, trying to obtain Millennium Items?' "Right." Yugi nodded. He turned to the others, saying, "Let's go....we'll head to Kaiba Corp."

"Wait a minute!" Tea said, stopping them from going. Tea turned to Marik and Ishizu, saying, "Just one question. You said this Set guy tried to bring back someone he cared for. Could he succeed in bringing back the dead?"

Ishizu looked sad from Tea's question. "Yes....he could. But, to open the door to the dead is to open a Pandora's Box. The dead would walk the land, and the sealed Shadow Magic would be released, as well. He must be stopped, Tea."

Tea looked down. "Oh...."

Yugi put a hand on Tea's shoulder. "I assumed that if Ishizu is right, Kaiba still only has good intentions in mind. It'll be hard for all of us to know he can't bring Mokuba back. But, we have to make him understand. I know Mokuba wouldn't want all this to happen, just for him. Come on....let's go."

Tea smiled. "Yeah....you're right, Yugi."

As they left, Marik said, "Perhaps this time, with the Pharaoh alive, such devastation will not take place as it had in the past."

"....either that, or the presence of the nameless Pharaoh may even help ensure the destruction of everything." Ishizu added, with concern.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura left the car by himself, as a limp arm remained dangling out of the side of the car's rear seat. He approached the doors where two guards stood, who immediately opened the doors for him once he arrived. Inside, another guard lead Bakura to the elevator, which lead to the room where Kaiba was to meet with him.

Kaiba watched as the elevator opened and Bakura came out, while yet another body from one of his guards lay on the floor dead. Kaiba glanced down at the guard, crossed his arms with annoyance and looked over at Bakura. "You have some sort of problem with escorts?"

"I prefer my breathing space....and they get in my way. But, let's skip the pleasantries. I was told you have something that I want." Bakura then grinned evilly down at the Millennium Ring pointing right directly towards Kaiba. "And from the way my Millenium Ring is reacting....you obviously have it with you, now."

Kaiba reached behind his back, and drew forth the Millennium Rod. "You mean, 'this'?"

Bakura's eyes widened in instant shock. "You....you've been using it. Your power is greater than it should be." Then with an evil grin, he said, "So....let's get down to business. You haven't truly wanted me here to give this item to me, did you? What is it that you 'really' want....my soul?"

"Hmph....not my interest." Kaiba snorted. "Actually, I was told you have something that I'm looking for. I believe you recall the Eye that Pegasus used….I want it."

Bakura looked amused. "Is that so? And what makes you think I would have it?"

At that moment, Pegasus casually walked out from another room and crossed his arms, silently watching the exchange of words. Bakura noticed his presence, and muttered, "Oh....I see." Bakura then laughed, stating, "Who would have thought that two heated enemies would attempt to join forces? So, what could Pegasus possibly be offering you in order to give him his Eye back? Perhaps your brother's soul?"

"It's not for him." Kaiba answered, with a hint of a smile.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, thinking for a moment. 'Could the Priest know the secret of obtaining all the Millennium Items? It can't be. Besides....he was always so loyal to the Pharaoh. It doesn't make sense. Perhaps Pegasus is manipulating him. Yet, the priest is not one to be so easily manipulated. Maybe the loss of his brother has blinded him. That must be it. The fool....'

Bakura smirked. "You understand it will do you no good. You were not chosen to wield it."

"What do you care?" Kaiba asked. "Here's the deal....you want the Rod, I want the Eye. We Duel to see who's worthy of getting the prize. Agreed? If I lose, the Rod is yours."

"Agreed." Bakura answered. Of course, he knew to defeat Kaiba was to defeat someone with a monster that could defeat a god. 'Perhaps, earlier than I anticipated....but I'm sure I can do it. I would have to eventually, anyway.'

"Then, show me your end of the deal." Kaiba demanded.

Bakura brought forth the Eye. At the sight of it, Kaiba nodded....and in the background, an evil grin formed on Pegasus' face. 'Soon, Kaiba-boy....everyone will get exactly what they want.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a harsh struggle between Kaiba and Bakura. For the longest time, it looked like Kaiba was losing. But when he summoned his Ultimate Dragon, Bakura's monsters weren't strong enough to stop it, especially with the magic and trap cards Kaiba added on to protect his mighty beast.

With a final blast from his Ultimate Dragon, Bakura was tossed across the room of this Shadow Game, and his life points were reduced to 0....he had lost.

Bakura cried out, "Nooooo!" Before the magic of the Millennium Ring came to life and he was sucked back within it. Ryou lay there stunned and confused, not knowing what was going on.

Kaiba approached and bent down, saying, "I'll take that, if you don't mind." Picking up the Eye.

"Uh....okay." Ryou blankly said.

Kaiba then graciously helped Ryou up and slipped the ring off Ryou's neck. "I think we'll take this off for now, as well. Don't worry....I really don't want this thing. But, I don't want anymore 'casualties' with my security, either."

"What?" Ryou asked, and followed Kaiba's line of sight to see a security guard laying on the floor of the elevator. "Oh, my! Did the ring do that? I am so sorry! I....I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not blaming you. Roland will escort you back to the limo and take you home. And try not to talk to Yugi about this incident. I wouldn't want him to think you've been wandering around murdering people, after all." Kaiba said to him, hoping that would be enough to keep him quiet.

"No....I suppose not." Ryou said, looking down in guilt.

"Roland!" Kaiba ordered. When the man arrived, he said, "Take him home."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Roland answered, and led Ryou out of the room.

Kaiba now approached Pegasus. He handed the ring for him to hold onto, since it was no use to him. Kaiba then showed him their prize....the Eye.

Pegasus was giddy with excitement. "We're so close, love. Soon....Mokuba will be part of your family again!"

Kaiba brought his hand to Pegasus's face, answering, "And so will you." Locking lips with his. Kaiba pulled away, and added, "I really have no way of paying you back, when we succeed."

Pegasus smiled up at him. "Being with you is payment enough...."


	18. Chapter 18

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 18.

Yugi and the others made it up to Kaiba Corp, just in time to see the guards bringing Ryou out of the building.

"Ryou!" Yugi called and came over.

Ryou looked even more deathly pale than usual as soon as he saw Yugi, worried he was going to find out about the bodies. "Oh, uh....hello. My, it's funny to see you here."

"Ryou....this is very important. Kaiba doesn't have the Millennium Eye, does he?" Yugi asked.

"What? The Eye?" Ryou asked. Now that he recalled, Kaiba was picking up a golden round object. "Yes, that was the Eye he picked up. Strange....where did that come from?"

"He got it, all ready??" Joey exclaimed, in a panic.

Ryou answered, "Oh, don't worry. Pegasus was there, too. He must simply be giving it back to him."

Now everyone stopped, and asked, "What??"

Yugi asked, "Pegasus is here?"

"Are you certain about that?" Tristan asked.

"Oh, yes....I distinctly remember seeing him behind Kaiba." Ryou replied.

Yugi glared at the doors. _'I don't know what's going on, spirit....but if Pegasus is involved, it's nothing good.'_

'_Agreed. Let's go!'_

Instantly, Yugi changed to Yami and approached the guards. "We need to see Kaiba."

"No one is allowed into Kaiba Corp without an appointment." The guards explained.

After a flash of magic later, the guards were on the ground unconscious and the doors were thrusted forcefully open. "Let's go!" Yami said, and entered the building.

Joey looked down at the guards, saying, "Damn....don't get him mad."

"No shit." Tristan muttered, stepping over the guards.

Tea turned to Ryou, asking, "Are you coming, Ryou?"

"No, that's okay....I think I'll step out of this one." Ryou said, still worried about them finding out what the evil spirit did to those poor guards.

He was just about to duck into the limo, when Yami's words had stopped him. "Ryou....we could really use your help. You have all ready seen Kaiba....you know where he is in this building. We may not be able to find him in time without you."

"I, but....I...." Ryou stammered. Then with a sigh, he nodded, "Of course I'll help."

Together, they went inside.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba glared down at the Eye in his hand, menacingly. It was this item that was used at one time to trap both he and Mokuba into cards. It was a terrible helpless feeling, knowing that he failed Mokuba and that he would be suffering alone in a 2 dimensional universe for all eternity. That didn't exactly happen....but it had to be one of the worst failures he ever experienced. That was the second time he failed Mokuba. Mokuba's death was his last.

But, now....the Eye was meant to be a beacon of hope. With it, he could revive his brother, and bring him back from the dead. He could make up for all those times he had failed him in the past. And all it would cost him is one good Eye. It was well worth the price.

Pegasus wrapped his hands lovingly around Kaiba's waste, and muttered in his ear, "I can't wait for us to be a family. Are you ready, Seto? I should warn you....it'll be painful."

"A little pain's never meant anything to me." Kaiba said, angling the Eye and preparing to plunge it in.

Pegasus forced the giddiness inside to remain suppressed, so he didn't seem 'overly' excited, anxiously awaiting for Kaiba to make use of the second Millennium Item. 'Soon, my dear Seto....all will be as it should. Everything will belong to you, just as you rightfully deserved.'

But the intercom clicked on suddenly, as a guard stated, "Mister Kaiba, a Yugi Motou and friends are here to see you. Should we let them up?"

"Yugi?" Kaiba asked out loud, not yet hitting the intercom.

Pegasus looked nervous, saying, "It must have been because of their friend Ryou. They must have followed him. Tell them not to let anyone up. Yugi's too good to do anything to them. He'll never be able to get up without them allowing it."

Kaiba glared at Pegasus. "You're saying I should be afraid of him? I never back down from a challenge. If Yugi wants to try and stop me, then go ahead and let him."

"No!" Pegasus cried. Then quickly calming, he added, "You're too close to being able to save Mokuba. Would you really be prepared to risk failure because of some stupid challenge towards Yugi you can't let go of??"

Kaiba's glare did not fade....if anything, it only increased. "Nice to know where your faith lies." He snapped.

Kaiba then turned away, part of him remembering one of the things he never liked about Pegasus. "You never were much of a duelist, were you? The only reason you could play your own game at all was because of this damn Eye of yours. If you had any dueling spirit within you, then you would understand why I refuse to stop Yugi from approaching."

He then pushed the intercom, answering, "It's fine....let them up. If Yugi has something to say to me, then he can come here and say it to my face."

Pegasus then moved his hand to Kaiba's face, saying, "I'm sorry, love. You know, I say these things only for you. You haven't gone this far, just to let Yugi stop you....have you? Use the Eye. Atleast then, it's guaranteed Yugi will never have a chance."

Pegasus then kissed Kaiba on the lips, slipping his tongue through. Kaiba accepted it, and kissed him back.

When Kaiba broke the kiss, he once again looked at the Eye. Mokuba was his prime importance....more than his warrior's pride against Yugi, more than these growing feelings he had been gaining towards Pegasus. He had to agree....it was time.

Kaiba nodded, saying, "I suppose you're right. It's time to get this over with."

Again, Kaiba angled the Eye correctly, ready to plunge it in, as Pegasus anxiously awaited.

"Kaiba, STOP!!"

Both Kaiba and Pegasus turned to see Yami, with his whole group of friends. Yami was in front and brought his hand out, saying, "You can't use that item!! You have no idea the danger if you do!"

"Hmph....trying to save the world again, Yugi?" Kaiba asked, sounding bored. "What I do with my time and anything I rightfully gained, is none of your business!"

As Yami spoke, the others were quite shocked over the difference in Kaiba from the time they had originally seen him. Kaiba looked like he was totally back to his normal self, before the death of his brother. But, what happened between now and when they saw him before to cause such drastic changes in him? Even Yugi had explained when he last saw him, he looked terrible. They found it a shame that their meeting with him had to be on such a controversial moment.

Tea especially felt bad about this whole thing. The idea of Kaiba trying to find a way to save his brother she felt was such a noble cause. And yet, this cause could supposedly create such devastation. Life seemed so unfair at times.

"But if you use both the Eye and the Rod together, you will create an unspeakable disaster! You cannot let this happen!" Yami cried.

Now Pegasus spoke up, as he casually moved in front of Kaiba, as if to keep Yugi's group from coming any closer. "Unspeakable disaster? Honestly, Yugi....and what kind of disaster would that be? Is the ground going to open up? Is the god of Ra going to come down and smite us all? Do you even know, or are you making this up?"

Yami looked suspiciously at Pegasus, stating, "I'm not sure....but it's nothing good."

"Oh, yes....that sounds impressive. Good job, Yugi-boy. Honestly, if that's all you came here for, maybe you should just leave and stop embarrassing yourself." Pegasus mocked.

Joey now jumped in front, snapping, "What the heck are you doing here, anyway?? Last I knew, you and Kaiba hated each other!"

Pegasus smiled, saying, "Things changed, as did our relationship. Me and Seto here are now a lot closer than you could ever imagine." And to emphasize that, he grabbed onto Kaiba's hand like a protective lover.

Kaiba glared down at Pegasus, but said nothing and didn't pull away.

Joey looked suddenly very sick, saying, "Ick....I did 'not' want to hear that!"

Yami looked passed Pegasus up at Kaiba, who did not keep eye-contact with anyone during this time. "You know what you're doing is not right, don't you? You have to know this. Kaiba....I know the reason your doing what you're doing. It has to do with Mokuba, doesn't it? This wont save him, Kaiba!"

"Oh, but you're wrong, Yugi-boy." Pegasus said, once again speaking for Kaiba. "With the power Kaiba will achieve, Mokuba will be back to the living soon enough. You underestimate the power of the Millennium Items. Perhaps everyone does. Well, it's time that a real power showed you their true extent!"

"And what of the consequences behind this achievement?? If Kaiba does this, he will destroy the world as we know it!" Yami snapped.

"Enough!" Kaiba snapped, and turning away. "I don't care, anymore. This world is all ready hell without him. It can't get much worst. Whatever comes after me when Mokuba's back, I'll be happy to battle against. But Mokuba's life comes first."

"This wont be something even 'you' can stop, Kaiba!" Yami said. "If you sacrifice everything for your brother's return, will Mokuba forgive you....forgive himself?"

Kaiba shook his head. "It's too late. I'll just have to find that out for myself."

Before anything else could be said, Kaiba plunged the Eye into his own, as he cried out in agony.

"Kaiba! NO!!" Yami cried, fearing perhaps Kaiba was right....it was too late, for everything.


	19. Chapter 19

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 19.

As Kaiba struggled with the pain and the sudden rush of blinding power, Pegasus laughed coldly at the others. "Well, Yugi-boy....now you're too late. Kaiba has now officially connected himself with two Millennium Items. There is no talking him out of it, once that has happened. I'm afraid he is no longer the man you once knew...."

"You're behind all this, aren't you?? What have you done, Pegasus?? How have you managed to brainwash Kaiba? He would NEVER listen to you!" Yami boomed.

Pegasus smiled, saying, "I simply gave him something that no one else could....I gave Kaiba hope. Nothing cures a broken heart better than that, isn't that right, love?"

Kaiba was now trembling and on his knees. He first felt the terrible sting of pain, and then the onslaught of so much power, it was almost maddening. Now, as Kaiba began to stand, though still very shaky....the massive euphoria of pleasure and power were overwhelming his senses. Never in his life had he felt so invincible. Maybe he had actually become a god. And that would make sense....he would need a miracle to revive Mokuba. And who better than a god himself to enact such a divination.

Kaiba began to chuckle, which soon became and out-right bellowing cackle. He sounded clearly insane.

Joey was the first to back away, saying, "This aint good. Kaiba really flipped, this time...."

Pegasus only looked more delighted. He placed his hands around Kaiba, which seemed to calm the laughing some, saying, "Do you see now, Yugi? Kaiba is now so far above you....you are nothing to him. None of you are. Why don't you give up, before he's forced to hurt you."

"Kaiba! You have to see that Pegasus is lying and deceiving you!!" Yami stated.

With a smile still plastered on Kaiba's face, he turned to face Yugi, wiping the remains of blood and gore dripping down his face. "Deceiving me? I don't think so. Everything Pegasus has said to me has been true....including this. Now, I'm absolutely confident Mokuba will be back to me again. And he's right....you are nothing to me. You're not even worth the fight."

"I don't want to fight you!" Yami said. "I want you to see the truth! If Pegasus is so truthful, then did he also tell you why he's doing this? Why would Pegasus go out of his way to help you bring back Mokuba? What's in it for him??"

"Kaiba is all ready well aware what this is about!" Pegasus snapped, almost angrily this time, as he again moved in front of Kaiba. "We are going to be a family, the three of us....and family is everything. Kaiba has lived by family values. And he certainly has much more reason to believe me over some freak-haired drama queen!"

Now the rest of Yugi's friends took a step back, knowing it was never a good thing to insult Yami while he's out and in charge. And if they didn't know any better, they'd swear Pegasus was starting to look and sound more crazier, himself.

Yami coldly spat, "For someone who uses people's souls as wall decor, you're hardly one to judge who's considered a freak. And seeing that you two are about to be responsible for unknown horrors to this world, I think I have just reason to show concern!"

"You're just upset, because you can't stop him." Pegasus snapped. "If it's not something you approve of, everyone has to simply stop and listen to you. Well, this isn't Ancient Egypt anymore, Pharaoh....and you are not in control!"

Yami blinked. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. I was an Egyptian researcher....remember? I saw the tablet and the two of you on it." Pegasus smiled.

Yami said, "Then you know what I'm saying is right. And yet, you don't care."

Pegasus shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know anything about a prophecy."

"Who said anything about a prophecy?" Yami asked, suspiciously.

Pegasus paused, realizing he was caught. He then chuckled, saying, "All right, you got me. Ishizu all ready warned us about this nonsense. We didn't believe it then, nor do we care. Mokuba is our top priority."

"No it's not. Maybe it's Kaiba's top priority, but not yours. Kaiba!" Yami called back out towards him, who seemed so lost in his own world at the moment, that he could care less about anything else going on around him. He really did seem lost to Yami's words, but Yami refused to give up. "You've never trusted what anyone said before. You always believed there was an underlying reason for why people would want to help you, for 'any' reason. If you don't want to trust me, then so be it. But don't turn a blind eye to him, simply because he uses your brother's name as a shield! What is 'his' secret that he's keeping from you....what's his real reason for doing this??"

"Shut up!!" Pegasus snarled. "Kaiba knows my reasons....we've more than talked about them, even secrets I have kept from him he had learned. I wanted him....I loved him. I did it all for him....he knows this! What more is there to know??"

Kaiba had trouble listening to any of it. His mind was a whirl of power flowing through like nothing he's ever felt before. No....that's not true. He has felt this before, but he had no idea when that was. Yami was trying to tell him not to trust Pegasus, who in his defense admitted that Kaiba all ready found everything out.

And that was true. He searched him once, with Pegasus knowing full-well the danger. He could have pried more. They learned to trust each other. When he tapped into his head again, Pegasus was nervous about him finding out hidden personal secrets. But, Pegasus's secret was that he didn't want Cecelia back, he wanted Kaiba for himself....as lovers. There was more to him that was perhaps hidden, but everyone has their private secrets and he had no reason to pry. He all ready did it once and felt bad for it.

But at the moment, petty emotions like that now meant little to him. He was a god....nothing else mattered, anymore. No one could hurt him, no one could stop him. His top priority was Mokuba, now. And even if Yami was right, and Pegasus 'was' deceiving him....who cares? Even if he started the destruction of the world as they knew it, atleast he'd still get Mokuba back. And he'd fight whatever he had to in order to keep him from dying again.

"What, indeed? Kaiba, for your brother's sake....can you afford taking the chance to trust him? What if Pegasus plans are to do something that could endanger his return, or take your power? This is not the first time Pegasus had gone to extremes for his own purposes. He was once willing to take your brother hostage, endangering both your lives. Have you forgotten that??" Yami asked.

"My, aren't we holding a grudge?" Pegasus spat. "Kaiba knows my reasons for what I did in the past. And things have changed, since then. I would never again endanger Kaiba, nor even think about trying to take the power that's rightfully his! Face it, Yugi....you're just grasping at straws."

Kaiba forced himself to think about this. Yami never did anything to hurt him. He had saved Mokuba more than enough times....including the time from Pegasus before. If anything....he owed Yami. Pegasus was now helping to save Mokuba, too. And....he now had feelings for him. He had forgiven him, and had even learned to trust Pegasus over their time together. But when it came to Mokuba, number 1 rule in the book was never trust 'anyone'. Whether that be Yami, Pegasus, or even himself....the rule still applied. And when in doubt....always refer back to the rules.

Kaiba looked over at Pegasus, and decided Yami was right. This might put a serious damper on their relationship....but for Mokuba, anything was worth it. And if Pegasus really had feelings for him, then he'd forgive him for this.

"Why don't you just accept defeat? Kaiba has wo-...." Pegasus froze in the middle of his words, feeling the power of the Eye inside of him. Kaiba's powers b-lined it straight to those walls he had been keeping up in his mind. Pegasus whispered in fear, "No, love....please, don't...."

Pegasus then suddenly screamed in horror, clutching at his head, as he dropped to his knees in agony.

Yami looked over at Kaiba, seeing the soft glow of the Millennium Eye that Kaiba was using. And Kaiba's other eye widened in shock to find the deepest secret of them all Pegasus had been hiding from him. Kaiba never even imagined what he had seen could be true. Not from the one he had learned to trust, learned to care for. 'How could I be so blind to not realize it....??'

Pegasus was on his knees, and finally his hands dropped from his head. "How could you?" Kaiba whispered to him in horror.

Yami looked over at Kaiba, and asked, "What is it? What did you see?"

Now, Pegasus began to laugh, as he stood back up. He turned to Kaiba, as the smile never left him. "So....you finally learned my deepest secret of all. I know you don't understand, but you must realize it had to be done."

"What have you done, Pegasus!!" Yami snapped.

Pegasus turned to Yami, saying, "You were right, I'm afraid. The normal Kaiba would have never listened to me. I had to bring his strength down a couple notches in order to properly mold him. And the source of his strength just happened to be his brother."

Yami's group gasped, afraid of what that meant. Kaiba boomed out, "You're responsible for Mokuba's death??!!"

"I'm sorry for having to resort to that. I'm afraid so." Pegasus said, causing everyone's jaws to drop. "I hired those thugs to go in and make sure it looked like an accident. What they didn't realize is I hired both gangs, so they ended up killing each other, to hide any witnesses of who was really responsible."

"But, why would you do this?" Yami asked. "Why are you trying to destroy this world??"

"Because, he deserves this world!" Pegasus snapped, starting to sound insane. "Seto was destined to be the ruler, even as far as 5000 years ago. He was robbed of that throne by YOU, Pharaoh! And he was stopped back then, even when you were all ready gone. But, this time....you can be here to witness your own dethroning. Soon, Seto will command ALL!!"

"You're not even making sense!" Joey snapped at him. "What the hell do you care if Kaiba rules everything or not? You might be, er....close now. But, I bet you weren't when you first showed up at his doorstep. So, why you really doing this?"

"It's something Seto once questioned me on before. Are the wielders of the Millennium Items destined to be used by those reincarnated from the past? The answer is yes. You see....when I first placed the Eye on me, I began to learn that I was more than just Maximillion Pegasus. I was also Akunadin....Seto's true father!" Pegasus answered.


	20. Chapter 20

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 20.

Joey looked like he was about to throw-up. "Okay....now this is getting 'really' sick! You're trying to say your his lover 'and' his Dad???"

The true insanity that was held within Pegasus' psyche was really starting to show on his features, as he turned to Kaiba, saying, "Don't worry, love....I'd be more than happy to be both for you. Back during Egyptian times, family members always inbred to get the purest bloodline. And since you'll be in charge of the world soon anyway, who would question you? Certainly we can work this out."

"You killed Mokuba." Kaiba hissed, not caring about anything else being said. "You're going to pay!"

Kaiba's arm now moved the Rod up, as both came to life. Again, Pegasus screamed....as his good eye rolled back into his head, and he instantly collapsed.

There was a long silence, as everyone stared down at Pegasus. Yami then looked over at Kaiba and said, "Kaiba....I'm sorry for Pegasus's deceit. Let's get these items back to Ishizu, now. She'll be relieved to know...."

"She's not getting anything, Yugi. Who said I'm done with them?" Kaiba asked.

Yami blinked. "You're not still thinking of bringing Mokuba back. You looked into Pegasus' mind! You had to have seen what will happen....what his plans were!"

"I don't care. Mokuba is all that matters. I wont fail him again." Kaiba answered.

Joey snapped, "What are you, nuts?? You're going to destroy everything!"

"I can't let you do this, Kaiba!" Yami stated, as he brought his hand out towards Joey to hand him his duel disk....preparing to challenge Kaiba in a duel.

Kaiba smiled coldly, both his eyes glowing to show the extent of power flowing through him. "You can't stop me, Yugi. You want a challenge? Challenge 'this'!"

Yami cried out as Kaiba's two items challenged his one. Yami quickly fell backwards, overpowered by the combination of them.

"Yugi!" His friends cried out, moving down to him.

Joey leaped up, saying, "That's it! No one hurts my friend and gets away with it!"

"Stupid nobody." Kaiba snapped, moving the Rod up in his direction. "Maybe you fools would like to play with these for a little bit. Let me show you what the combination of two items can do....especially after defeating the power of the Pharaoh."

A crack suddenly opened in the air, as shadowy creatures came out with glowing red eyes. Everyone backed away in fear, as Kaiba turned and walked away....laughing madly as he left.

"Get back!" Yami weakly cried out. He used the puzzle, forcing the creatures back into the crack that was still open.

But Yami looked tired and the opening was not closing. "I....can't do it!" Yami said. "I'm too weak to close it. I wont be able to keep them in there, for long. Everyone will have to get out of here...."

"Perhaps I could be of assistance." A voice hissed behind him. Suddenly the crack closed up and re-sealed itself.

Everyone turned to see it was Ryou. But he was now wearing the ring, and looking a lot more foreboding.

"It's you!" Yami said.

Bakura grinned coldly, "That's correct, Pharaoh. Kaiba was foolish enough to give Pegasus the ring for me to easily take back. Now I am free again!"

"Great, like we don't have enough problems! So, what do you want, now?" Joey snapped at him.

Bakura sneered, "You misunderstand my intentions. I have no interest in letting the priest get away with what he is doing. Even I wasn't aware of anyone that was capable nor foolish enough to use two items at the same time."

Bakura then turned to Yami, stating, "I propose a temporary truce, for now. If you need help in dealing with your priest, then I will give you that."

"Why?" Yami asked. "What's in it for you?"

"Let's just say these actions interfere with my own plans, which I will not permit! We are wasting time, here. Is it a deal, or not?" Bakura snapped.

Yami nodded. "Very well. But, Kaiba's gone, now. He could be anywhere. How do we find him?"

Bakura turned, and immediately his necklace pointed down the hall Kaiba went. "You forget that my ring is able to detect other Millennium Items. Now, let's go....time is of the essence."

Immediately, Bakura began to quickly follow the path his ring made for him, as the others followed behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Activate the holographic systems, now." Kaiba ordered.

His security answered, "Yes, sir."

Immediately, the newly redone systems came on-line and the image of Mokuba appeared before him. "Nisama....it's so good to see you! Are you here to revive me?"

Kaiba smiled confidently at the image, as he lifted his Rod. Both items began to come to life, as he said, "That's exactly what I'm here for. We'll be together again soon, Mokuba....just hold on a little longer."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's down here...." Bakura was saying and suddenly gasped.

Even Yami felt the shock of what Bakura felt. "Such power!" Yami said.

"No....it can't be too late!" Bakura snarled and ran towards the door, with Yami close behind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba could feel death itself, as he was once again challenging the spirit realm in order to take back the soul that he felt rightfully belonged to him. Kaiba was challenging the forces of nature, itself.

"Mr. Kaiba! The power may still not be enough! Our systems are threatening to overload!!" His technicians cried out to him.

Kaiba muttered quietly, "It doesn't matter, anymore." He knew, now....even if the computers blew up, he would use the will of his own power to keep that image there. Nothing was going to take Mokuba from him again.

A massive crack was opening in the air, like he had done as a distraction to keep Yugi's friends at bay. But this door wasn't simply a door to the Shadow Realm....it was a door between the dead and the living.

Both Bakura and Yami stormed in, as Yami cried, "No, stop!!"

Too late. An explosion of dead spirits came pouring from the crack he had created in the fabric of reality, smashing right through Kaiba, who fell back onto the ground.

Kaiba shook his head and looked up to see the image of Mokuba, looking down on him in concern. "Seto!" He called out to him. The computers now over-loaded and once again exploded from all around them. But the form of Mokuba remained, seeming to be see-through.

"Mokuba....." Kaiba stated, as he began to get back up.

Just then, Yami moved between them, grabbing onto his arm. "Kaiba....there is still a chance to close this thing. It's probably too powerful for both me and Bakura, combined. But if you helped....we can still stop this madness!"

Kaiba pushed him aside, snapping, "I don't give a damn about that! I didn't do all this just to lose him again!"

"Don't you understand, yet?? You can't bring one life back, without releasing every dead spirit within! You're attempt to save Mokuba will only destroy us all! Even if you do bring your brother back, the dead will destroy all life that's left....including him!" Yami argued.

Kaiba yelled, "No they wont! I won't let them harm him!"

At this time, Yugi's other friends managed to show up, but stayed at bay from all the ghosts flying around everywhere.

"Seto...." Mokuba said sadly. "Please listen to Yugi. You can't do this...."

Kaiba's eye twitched, looking madly at Mokuba. "No! I wont lose you again!"

"I'm sorry, Nisama." He said. Suddenly, Mokuba's form vanished from sight.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried. Assuming Mokuba was sucked back inside like before, he pointed the Millennium Rod at the crack, with full intent to drag his image back and try and force it to become solid, once again.

Again, Yami forced Kaiba's attention to him, as he snapped, "If you don't help us now, then it'll be too late. Not even 'your' new-found power will be enough to stop them! Even Mokuba doesn't want this....don't you understand that??" Yami called to him. "Besides....even with two Millennium Items, it still wont be enough to make Mokuba back alive!"

Kaiba's eyes twitched madly, concerned that maybe he was right, as he glared intently at Yami. "Is that so? Then maybe I need more power. Pegasus said you're also some ancient relative of mine. So then, if I can defeat you, I should be able to control the puzzle as well!"

"Are you insane??" Yami snapped. "Look at what those items have all ready done to you!! No one has the strength to use more than one Millennium Item at the same time. These things are destroying your sanity, your mind. Think about it, Kaiba....do you really think you're in control, anymore? It's these items that are now controlling you!"

"Ridiculous! I am in control! The power of the gods now rest within me! And after I take your puzzle, my strength will be beyond the gods! Ahahahahaha!!!"

Joey just stared from the doorway, thinking, 'Man....Kaiba's totally lost it!'

Yami grabbed him by the collar and shook him, crying, "You've got to snap out of it!!"

A glowing eye appeared on Kaiba's head as he cast Yami back across the room. "You dare try and touch me? You should be on your knees to me!"

"He is too far gone. We'll have to battle him together." Bakura said.

The others suddenly charged in, as Joey spat, "Yeah....Bakura's right, Yugi. And we'll be here routing for ya!"

"You can do this, Yugi!" Tea said.

But would it be enough? Yami knew they were all ready both defeated by Kaiba, one way or another....both weakened by Kaiba's new strength. Even combined, he and Bakura probably didn't have a chance to stop Kaiba. And if Kaiba gained his puzzle....it really would be done and over with. But, even if they did stop Kaiba....there would be no way in their weakened state to stop the dead from destroying the world.

That left Yami only one option. And maybe it could be the key to finally reaching Kaiba....if he could succeed.

Yami stated, "If you want my puzzle so much, Kaiba....then you'll have to duel me for it!"

"Why waste the time? I can challenge you directly and get the same desired affect." Kaiba sneered, lifting the Rod.

Joey was ready to charge in front of Yami, to shield him from anything Kaiba did to him. But, Yami lifted his hand to keep him back, still desperately trying to get through to Kaiba.

Yami explained, "The Kaiba I knew would never back down from a duel! Will you not challenge me? Are you afraid? The voice in your mind that commands you not to duel me....is it truly your own, or is it the combination of your Millennium Items now ruling you?"

"I all ready said I am in charge!!" Kaiba snapped, the Eye of Horus glowing dangerously on his head.

Tristan muttered, "Oh, yeah....he's just fine."

"Sure, Kaiba always has a weird glowing eyeball stuck to his forehead." Joey chimed in.

Yami stood in full confidence, and pointed to him. "Then prove it! I challenge you to a duel!! Bring your dragons forth and face me like a true duelist!"

'_I will defeat him easily.'_

'_No....we have to make this quick for Mokuba. Take the puzzle, and you will have control over the three items that are rightfully yours. You will make the gods bow before you!'_

"Kaiba....wouldn't you prefer my defeat to be from hands of your dragons? Would that not be a perfect victory for you?" Yami asked.

'_A perfect victory. Yes....my victory over him has to be perfect!'_

'_No! He's trying to deceive you so you can't get the third item.'_

'_That's preposterous. The only way for me not to succeed would be if I lost the duel.'_

'_Exactly....you've lost to him too many times, all ready. Don't take the chance!'_

Kaiba's eye suddenly widened in shock, as realization finally hit him. Yami was right....somehow these things were trying to control him. He would never believe in trying to take the safe way of defeating Yami. He'd never believe he had no chance of beating him, or that Yami was better than him. And if that wasn't his voice, then the voice in his mind wasn't his own.

The Rod slipped from Kaiba's hand, as he dropped to his knees, crying out, "Get out of my head!!"

"Kaiba...." Yami whispered. Yami then cried, "Kaiba, fight it!! You have to pull the Eye out!!"

The others quickly looked away, not wanting to see that. But, Tea then looked at the still open portal. 'But, what about these creepy ghosts? Can Yami stop this thing, himself?'

"Now, while he's distracted....we can take him down!" Bakura said evilly, pulling out a knife.

Yami stopped Bakura, saying, "You will not harm him."

"Are you insane?? If he can't regain control, we are all done for!" Bakura snapped.

Yami turned to the struggling Kaiba and said, "He'll beat this....I believe in him."


	21. Chapter 21

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 21.

Yami turned to the struggling Kaiba and said, "He'll beat this....I believe in him."

"Well, I don't!" Bakura spat, as his Millennium Ring began to glow. "And even if that means I have to get you out of the way to stop him....then I will!"

The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's head, challenging Bakura's power. "I may have been defeated by Kaiba's two items, but you were defeated by only one of them. Do you really want to see who is the stronger of us at the moment??"

"Yeah!" Joey snapped. "And don't forget we're still here, too!"

"That's right!" Tristan snapped. "Don't think you can stop all of us!"

Bakura growled and finally backed down. "You are all fools taking such a chance!"

"Instead of fighting me, why don't you help try to get this gate closed up?" Yami asked.

Bakura grinned looking down. "There's no sense. There is no chance, anymore. Once he opened the gate, it was too late. This world is doomed."

"No, way!" Tristan exclaimed.

"That's not true!" Yami said.

"What you said was correct, Pharaoh. The priest's combined power opened the gate. It would take double that to re-close it. If we combined our powers with the priest, we may have a chance. But, obviously he cannot control them both at once. No mortal was meant to have the strength to wield two items. He is obviously no exception. At the very best, he may be able to control one....but it would still not be enough power to close the gate. It's over." Bakura said.

Yami looked in horror from Bakura, then over at Kaiba who had been reaching his hand up in an attempt to claw the Eye out. 'He has to gain control of these items....atleast long enough to close this thing.' He hated to have to ask this of Kaiba, but it was their only chance left.

Yami rushed over to Kaiba, picking him partially off his knees. He swatted the Kaiba's hands from near the Eye, then once again began to shake him. "Kaiba, you've got to regain control! Your items combined with ours is the only way to stop this! If you don't, this world is doomed! You are responsible for this mess! Now, take responsibility to clean it up!!"

'_You must continue to open the gate Your brother has now retreated. That means Mokuba is once again somewhere back inside the land of the dead. Reach for him and help pull him out. He is trapped within it, so you must open the gate further. Flood the world with your pain and show them how you feel....'_

'_Damn it, get out of my head!!'_

'_Do you know who talks to you now, Seto? The same voice that has spoken to Pegasus, making him think that he was your father. I am your true father, Akunadin. You are destined for greatness. But to do that, you must kill the Pharaoh and take his puzzle. Then you will truly be the next Pharaoh and rule all. When that is achieved, all the ghosts and demons will obey you, and be your soldiers. Nothing will dare oppose you. Even the leftover guardians of the Pharaoh will not touch you, then. Power overwhelming will be promised to you, with your brother loyally by your side. A golden age will be reborn, and my son will finally have what he justly deserves!'_

Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he could hear the echoes of Yami calling to him, begging for his help to close the portal. The voices in his head that he originally thought were his were indeed overwhelming, telling him to open the portal even more. He knew it was probably the only way to get his brother back. But, he had all ready witnessed the sadness in his brother's face for what he had done. Plus, he'd be damned if he let anything control him. It was no longer his voice telling him to save his brother....it was just more deceit. And this time, the deceit was from within. He wasn't positive if his need to open that portal was his at all, anymore. Which left one thing to do.

Kaiba's eyes opened, while the Eye of Horus was still strongly glowing on his forehead. Kaiba then grabbed the Rod again and began to stand.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked, with uncertainty. What if Bakura was right? What if Kaiba had lost? Then they truly are doomed. "We have to close the portal, all together. Can you do that? You have to use both your items to do so. But, if you do....you may this time completely lose yourself, if you haven't all ready. Kaiba?"

"Maybe you shouldn't trust him, Yugi. He's still looking pretty freaky...." Joey muttered, while the others stayed at a safer distance.

Kaiba then turned towards the portal, hearing the demands in his mind to open it more. He brought his hand up holding the Rod and smiled madly.

'_You can all go to hell...and so can I.'_

'_Noooo!!'_

Kaiba once again laughed madly, and shot forth his power at the portal. For the moment, nothing seemed to be happening.

Bakura's eyes widened in shock, and quickly announced to Yugi. "He's trying to close the portal! We need to assist him, now!"

Both Bakura and Yami combined their powers with Kaiba, as they all struck their powers against the portal.

The portal was like the reverse of a black hole, blowing everything out of it. But with their combined force, the power finally began to slow down the swirling vortex within and reverse it's course. Soon, the swirling had totally reversed itself, and was now sucking all the dead that was nearby back within it. The ghostly forms were screaming as they were being sucked back inside, and the portal began to close.

Bakura was the first to begin weakening, as he dropped to his knees, continuing to use his magic. He hissed, "No! We still may not have enough power to close it!"

"Yes we do." Kaiba said, his eye dancing dangerously.

Bakura snapped, "Don't be ridiculous! We may have to exhaust all our Ba to do so. And I'm not planning on sacrificing 'my' life for anything!"

"It only needs one sacrifice...."

Yami looked to Kaiba in horror. "No, you can't! I wont allow it!!"

"You can't stop me, Yugi." Kaiba said. "Mokuba is gone. There's nothing left for me here, anyway. I caused this. This will be my penalty game for my failure at helping to save Mokuba again....my punishment for causing this hell on Earth."

"Sounds fine to me." Bakura sneered.

"No!" Tea cried. "You can't throw your life away, like that!"

Joey ran to Yami, saying, "Use our strength to help you out, Yami. We can do this, together!"

At that moment, Yami dropped to his knees. "I....I'm afraid Bakura might be right. Even taking the strength from all of you wont be enough."

"Atleast try!" Joey said.

Tea came over, saying, "I agree with Joey. We're here together, Yugi!"

"All right....I'll try." Yami said.

The others weakened quickly, also dropping to their knees after giving whatever energy they could to Yami. It gave him some renewed strength, but it still wasn't enough to stop the constant drain. It was as if the gods themselves were angered from the crack that had been pried open into the land of the dead. The vortex was demanding the life of an item holder....someone strong enough to wield such magic. Was this truly Kaiba's end??

Yami helplessly yelled, "There has to be another way!" Feeling that Kaiba's life force was fading fast. And worst of all was....Kaiba simply didn't care.

Bakura answered, "The priest is right. There is no other way. It's the only way we're going to have enough power to close this. And we'll only have one chance to do this."

Kaiba smiled delightfully towards the eternal abyss in front of him, more than anxiously awaiting his final resting place. His power was running out fast. But unlike the others, he took no precautions to try and keep any left for himself. All ready, he was beginning to feel the pull from that vacuum on his very soul, who's life was beginning to flicker within himself. 'Mokuba....I will meet with you, soon.'

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow that to happen."

A new energy was now contacting the now very small crack in reality. Before Kaiba could push anymore of his life into it, it finally resealed. The threat was over.

"No...." Kaiba gasped, looking at the nothingness in horror. "NO!!!"

Kaiba quickly moved to where it was, but it wasn't there, anymore. He dropped to his knees in despair, shaking. Finally, he was going to have a chance to see his brother again. But he was stopped. Another power came and helped them. Who stopped him from dying??

Kaiba glared over at the intruder to see the see-through form of Shadi. He nodded to Kaiba, saying, "I am sorry. But I cannot allow you to leave the world in this way. It is not yet your time. I felt the Pharaoh's distress and had to come and assist, before you could end your life."

"No one asked for your help!" Kaiba snarled, his eye twitching dangerously. "Maybe then I should end your existence!!"

"Woah, Kaiba....you don't mean that, do you??" Joey asked.

Yami put a weak hand to Joey, saying, "It's not his fault. The madness from wielding two items is consuming any sanity he has left."

"I would not recommended it." Shadi stated. "Before the closing of the portal, you were indeed a power to reckon with. I would have been unable to stop you. But in your weakened state, you cannot win."

Kaiba laughed madly. "Is that supposed to scare me? And what are you going to do if I lose....kill me??"

Kaiba could clearly hear the dark whispers in his mind telling him to attack Shadi and kill him. He offered no resistance against the pull of those words, as he used what little power he had left to challenge Shadi.

Even Shadi understood the dangers of using two items. And though Shadi had two, he would only use one or the other at a time. For this battle, he pulled out the Millennium Key against Kaiba. And Kaiba was too weak to put up enough of a fight. The only reason he had any energy left was because Shadi intervened, keeping him from dying. The battle only lasted a moment. Shortly after, Kaiba collapsed.

"Shadi." Yami said with worry. "Is Kaiba all right?"

"You had Kaiba use both items once again. He was able to fight against the voices to try and close the portal. But after being so weakened, his sanity was slipping quickly....he has no strength left to fight it." Shadi explained.

Yami asked, "What can be done?"

"Since he was so weak, I was able to defeat him. And because he was defeated, I can now remove these items and use the Millennium Key to help restore his mind." Shadi said.

Yami looked down. "But will he ever be himself again? He is suffering so much with the loss of his brother."

"Say, I was thinking. Since Mokuba's dead anyway, maybe Shadi can do something to remove Mokuba from his head." Tristan said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

Tristan answered, "Well, think about it. If Kaiba can't remember him, then he wont be hurt from remembering him, right?"

Joey muttered, "Sounds crazy, but maybe it would work." He turned to Shadi, asking, "What do you think? Would that make Kaiba back to normal and not so miserable, anymore?"

"I could do so, but it may be dangerous. There are always consequences to removing so much from one's mind. And the Pharaoh may still need him more mentally intact. Though the crack is sealed, many ghosts have still escaped and need to be cast to the shadow realm, so that they can find their way back." Shadi explained.

"What I need is Kaiba to be whole, and ripping parts of his mind out will not save him. Such an act would be far too risky on one's mind, even if it's for a good cause. Don't do it, Shadi. Just do what you can for him." Yami said.

* * *

Narr: Okay, I know....the part with voices in Kaiba's head did have a similar feel to Yugioh the Movie. But, it's not the same....not even the same possessor, and it was the only way I could think of to let you readers understand what Kaiba's going through during that moment. Plus, for those panicking that Pegasus is actually the future version of Akunadin (after last chapter), that part also helped explain away that Pegasus was merely possessed by the Eye and never fully recovered from the experience. So, anyone fearing this was also an incest can now breathe easy. (grin)


	22. Chapter 22

**YUGIOH**

Hopeless Collisions

Chapter 22.

Shadi removed the Millennium Eye from Kaiba, saying, "This was the greatest harm done to him. I will keep this item safe from the hands of others. There are no spirits that inhabit the Rod, so I will leave this for Kaiba. I will also use my power to restore Kaiba's eye to the way it was, before he sacrificed it in order to use the Millennium Eye. When he awakens, he should be able to assist you in removing the wandering spirits that remain, and his mind should be free of the hold these magical items had over him. When he is done, I highly suggest you have him give up the Rod to ensure such disasters do not ever befall us again."

"I understand." Yami said.

"But, how is Yugi supposed to bring the dead back to where they belong?" Tea asked.

Shadi answered, "He simply needs to cast them to the Shadow Realm. From there, they can easily find their way back. But from this world, it is impossible to find the Spirit World."

"Oh...." Joey muttered, still equally lost.

Shadi restored Kaiba's eye, then vanished.

Yami now looked to Bakura and asked, "So, what are you going to do? I don't suggest you try and steal any Millennium Items."

"No....not today." Bakura stated. "But don't think I'm going to help you with your little clean-up job, either! Hahahahaha!"

At that instant, the Millennium Ring glowed and Ryou had returned to normal.

The others moved to Ryou, as Tea asked, "Ryou, are you okay?"

Ryou stirred, and opened his eyes. "What? Where? Where am I?"

"Yer still at Kaiba Corp, Ryou." Joey smiled.

"Oh. How nice." Ryou smiled. "Atleast I didn't go very far, this time."

Ryou then cried out in fear, and cringed behind them, saying, "A ghost!!!"

Yami managed to stand, seeing the ghastly creature flying about, and announced, "I banish you! Be gone from this world!"

The creature shrieked and was sucked into the Shadow Realm.

"Yugi....how many do you think are flying around?" Tea asked.

Yami sighed, "Quite a lot, I'm afraid."

A soft groan was heard, and they turned to see Kaiba was starting to come to. Yami approached and looked down at him. "Kaiba...."

Kaiba opened his eyes, looking confused at first. Was it a dream? He could feel both his eyes. The voices and swirling madness fogging up his head was gone. He then focused to see Yami staring down at him.

"Are you all right?" Yami asked.

Mokuba then suddenly came to mind. No....nothing was all right. But, he needed to be caught up to date and know exactly what happened. He couldn't decipher what was real or fantasy, at the moment. "Where's Pegasus?"

"I think you mind-crushed him, earlier. What's left of him is down the hall. He's not going anywhere too soon." Yami told him.

Then, that was real. That meant Pegasus actually seemed to think he was his father, perhaps insane himself from the Eye....too weak to even handle one item, let alone two. That meant supposedly the spirit of his ancient father was in the Eye, itself. So, Pegasus was responsible for Mokuba's death....all because of some sort of 5000 year old grudge. And Yami always wondered why Kaiba wanted nothing to do with the Ancient Egyptian past.

Kaiba turned to see the gate was closed. He got to see Mokuba again, for a moment. But even after all that power, Mokuba was still gone. And this time, Mokuba left with a look of disappointment on his face.

Kaiba sighed in depression. Maybe they were right....maybe even with all seven Millennium Items, he still wouldn't have been able to get him back. If anything, Kaiba seemed to only do more harm than good.

Not looking Yami's way, he said, "So, what now? Why are you here? Planning on giving me a penalty game for all this? Go ahead, I dare you...."

"Kaiba....it's not your fault for what the items did to you." Yami said. "You were only trying to help your brother. But, you have to understand....Mokuba is gone. There's nothing you can do to bring him back. I'm sorry."

Kaiba stood, still looking at the empty space where Mokuba's spirit form once stood. "I never asked for your pity, and I still don't. If you're done here, then you can take your friends and leave."

Yami then approached, picking up the Millennium Rod and handing it to him. "Even though the portal is closed, there are many spirits now running loose and causing havoc. Do you think you can help us find them and cast them to the Shadow Realm? Shadi says from there, they can find their way back to the spirit realm."

Shadi. So, he was the strange guy with the turban that spared his life....as if he wanted to be spared. Kaiba wanted to say no, and spit in Yami's face....but he couldn't. He made the mistake of trusting Pegasus in the first place, and probably endangered the world trying to bring back the dead. He owed him his help.

Kaiba grudgingly snatched it from Yami's hands, muttering, "Whatever...." Offering nothing more.

"Thank you." Yami said. He then turned and headed for the doorway, his friends following from behind.

Kaiba had to watch every damn one of them give him a look of pity before they left. And they wondered why he took Pegasus' offer in the first place.

----------------

After they had left, Kaiba called the police to report that Pegasus had 'mysteriously' collapsed.

Before they showed up, he also had some of his soulless security staff dumped in a car on the other side of town, so Kaiba Corp wasn't under suspicion for having a mass case of coma patients.

He now stood over the creator of Duel Monsters, as they took his unconscious form into a stretcher. For a moment, Kaiba thought he saw the man's head stir.

'You're not gone yet, are you?' He thought. For a man too weak to resist the Millenium Eye, he was surprisingly resilient. But, would Pegasus come back thinking he was himself or still believe he was his ancient father? Would he remember the harm he had done? Would he care?

When the hospital staff was gone, Kaiba finished answering any questions the police needed to ask and returned to his office.

Being used and having a weakness of his exploited really came as no surprise to Kaiba. He should have seen it coming. A past enemy turning nice?

He also should have expected that Mokuba's death was more than just chance. He blamed himself for letting himself wallow in self-pity, instead of trying to look further into his brother's death to find the truth.

....but none of that helped to make him feel any better. He once again had no one but himself, Mokuba was still dead, and now he was left with the knowledge that his brother's death really was his fault. And not because he couldn't protect him in time, but because of some thing he did in the ancient past.

Kaiba then lifted the Rod, wondering if he could banish himself to the Shadow Realm. But, before he could do anything, he still had a debt he owed Yami now, being held over his head. That would have to come first.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a couple days later, since that event had unfolded. For those days that passed, there was chaos in the streets and cities, with ghastly undead floating everywhere. The evil phantasms that escaped even caused harm to the living, killing quite a few before enough of them were finally vanquished by Yami and Kaiba.

Now with enough of them gone, the threat had finally calmed down to a trickle....there were now very few spirits left remaining in the land of the living.

Since the day Pegasus ended up in the hospital, Kaiba was once again unable to get any sleep. And since he couldn't sleep anyway, he took those opportunities to go out ghost hunting very late at night. As far as he was concerned, the sooner his task was done....the better. He would not be able to stop and give back the Rod until he did his part in casting them all back....and he no longer wanted any part of these items. They had only resulted in causing him more pain in the end.

During this late night job, he had noticed the variety of undead he had to cast back. He in fact found the easy ones to deal with were those that were evil and violent. The lost souls were the ones he had a hardest time with. Those were the ones that were confused, having no idea how they got there. It made him feel like crap that they were actually thankful he was sending them back. Those spirits didn't even want to be free.

The only good thing that Kaiba might have gotten out of all this, was a new feeling of hope. It caused him to believe that maybe he was wrong about Mokuba being nothing left but a rotted body 6' under. There was a soul out there, somewhere in the spirit world waiting for Kaiba to join him. It was a place for the dead to feel at peace. If that was the case, then perhaps when he did finally die....he could once again rejoin Mokuba, and they could finally be together again.

Now, it was another night of hunting, and Kaiba was once more out looking for floating spirits, instead of sleeping. Soon enough, he had found another....and just as many he had found in the past few days, this one appeared to be yet another lost soul.

"Hey." Kaiba muttered, approaching the spirit. He lifted the Rod up, asking, "Need a ride home? I just happen to have what you're looking for."

The spirit ball-like form changed to a humanoid form, who turned, and surprisingly asked, "Big brother?"

Kaiba dropped the Rod, looking at him in shock. It was Mokuba....he was still here! He was really here! "M-Mokuba?"

"Seto!!" Mokuba smiled. "I've been looking for you....but I've been so lost. The world doesn't seem to be the same as I remember it. It's scary-looking in my eyes."

Kaiba bent down, and with a trembling hand he picked the Rod back up. "If you're here, then I might still be able to bring you back."

"But you tried that, Seto. I felt it when you pulled me here. You weren't strong enough." Mokuba said.

Kaiba shook his head, "No....I was. But you vanished before I could try and make you solid. But, atleast now the portal's closed. With you here, I still have that chance."

Mokuba shook his head, "Seto, no...."

"But, don't you see? Half that power was simply to get you here! We can reactivate the virtual imager. Then with the power of the Rod, I could still...."

"No!!" Mokuba cried. Kaiba shut up. "I'm sorry, big brother....but it wont work. Pegasus was lying to you. Maybe he was lying to himself. That power can't make a virtual image into a solid image, no matter how much you wish for it. That's why I vanished, because I didn't want you to try."

"You did that on purpose...." Kaiba finally realized.

Mokuba nodded. "I'm sorry, Nisama....I didn't want you to end up hurting anyone else, just for me. I can't stay here, anymore. I have to go back."

"I wont let you leave!" Kaiba yelled, as some tears trickled from his eyes.

Mokuba smiled. "I'll be okay, Seto. I have friends there. And, someday....we'll see each other again."

Kaiba glared at his brother, as his eyes twitched. He found him....he found his brother. There was no way in hell he was going to let him go. Not in a million years.

"Nisama....please don't look at me like that. You can't keep me here!" Mokuba said, knowing his brother. "Please, Seto....you need to live your life without me."

"You just never fully understood....did you?" Kaiba asked. "You 'are' my life. And as long as there's a way to keep you alive, I'm going to make sure you're not taken from me."

"Seto, no! Whatever you're thinking....don't do this!" Mokuba protested. "I all ready told you, you can't create something solid out of nothing....it wont work! You can't bring me back!"

'Just watch me!' Kaiba thought. He failed his brother too many times, all ready....he would not fail again. And if he didn't succeed, then this time he would atleast join him when his Ba ran out. This time, there would be no Egyptian ghosts to stop him.

He brought the Rod up, calling forth all its power. It shot out at Mokuba, as his little brother cried out in fear and shock, being bathed in light. Moments later as his Ba drained away....all became black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mister Kaiba....are you all right?"

"Mister Kaiba??"

His eyes slowly opened to see a doctor looking down at him. "Thank god, you're all right! What happened? Were you mugged?"

"Mugged? Why would you think that?" He weakly asked.

"Your vital signs were almost completely flat-lined....you were barely breathing when we found you. How are you feeling?" The man asked.

Kaiba thought for a moment, then answered, "A little weak, but okay."

"Good. You should get some rest. We'll have someone check up on you for awhile, until we're sure everything's all right. There seems to be no physical damage to you, at all. But, with all the suspicious cases of people randomly collapsing at Kaiba Corp, lately....it would be best to keep a close eye on you, for now." The man said.

Kaiba nodded. "Fine. Let me rest....I want to be alone."

The man nodded and left the room.

Kaiba laid in bed, taking deep calm breaths. Then after a moment....he smiled. It was a genuine smile, the first one in what felt like ages. Yes, he might have endangered the world. But, no matter what....he felt it was all worth it in the end.

'_I can't believe you did this.'_ Mokuba said in his mind.

The smile became bigger, as he thought back, _'I told you I'd find a way to bring you back.'_

'_But, this is YOUR body!!'_ Mokuba cried.

Kaiba gave a slight chuckle. _'Then I guess that makes us even closer than ever. And no, this is now OUR body, and OUR life. I'm sure it wont be the easiest to adjust to, but I'm confident we can do it. And the next time something happens to you....we'll both go together.'_

Mokuba sighed. Then after a moment, Kaiba could feel Mokuba smile, too_. 'It'll be good to be alive again, and be with you, especially. I missed you, Seto.'_

'_I missed you, too.'_ Kaiba answered him.

Mokuba then started to shake a mental finger towards him now, saying, _'And don't think I didn't see what you were doing to yourself, either! You made me a part of you, and now you're gonna start taking better care of yourself, too. You're going to eat normal, and drink normal, and start sleeping like a normal person, or else! Don't forget you're eating for two, now!'_

Kaiba quickly covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud at that comment. _'God, I missed you. Don't worry....I wont do anything of the sort. I promise.'_

'_Great....you had to have me inside of you, before you start finally taking care yourself.'_ Mokuba grumbled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kaiba got better, after nearly draining all his Ba to suck his brother within him, he continued to keep his promise and help clear away the other ghosts. As soon as that was over, he gladly handed over the Rod to Yugi, not wanting anything to do with the Rod or magic, again.

He never told anyone of the new guest in his head. But major changes began to happen to Kaiba afterwards. He instantly regained his strength of will to live. If anything....he might have actually become more happier. Joey called it 'weird Kaiba happy mood-swings', not knowing that Mokuba would actually come out and take over, on occasion.

But Mokuba was back, and together they seemed to make each other happy to be alive.

END

* * *

Narr: I hope this ending wasn't too disappointing. I can all ready see the Pegasus lovers angry that they didn't actually end up together at the end (well....it is an angst, after all). I also felt that people would assume Mokuba wouldn't make it. Well, for those that read my other fics, they probably also know that I like to have very unpredictable endings (plus, I didn't want to end it all in total angst. That would be too depressing for me).

Ironically, after I finished the ending with Kaiba and Mokuba together in the same body, it reminded me of the writer who created the story, "There's no such thing as Kaiba Light". Her reason for that name was that she believed Kaiba could never have a 'light' spirit, like Yami's light is Yugi. And it made me think that perhaps this might be the one and only example where there actually 'could' be. (grin)

But, speaking of that particular writer, I need to give credit to Nenya on a small part pertaining to the Millenium Eye. Originally, I had considered Kaiba would simply hold the Eye to use it, since I was too leery to have him lose his own eye forever. That bothered me. But at the same time, I feared by him simply holding the Eye, he wouldn't get the full power of one that has it shoved in their head, like Akunadin or Pegasus. Nenya's own stories gave me the idea to basically use magic to simply put Kaiba's eye back (even if for some reason, Shadi never offered the same such favor to Pegasus. Then again, Shadi probably sees Kaiba as Yami's high priest, so....he has higher preference). So, the credit of the Eye placement goes directly to Nenya. Thank you, Nenya....for the use of your idea, and the wonderful stories you have offered to readers on this web sight.


End file.
